Dear Diary, I Have Bad News
by Daerwyn
Summary: The Vampire Academy gang, including Bella - Rose's twin - head to the mountains and camp out with the Cullen's for 2 weeks. A lot can change in 2 weeks, that's for sure. And when Strigoi attack, things get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

I love Christian and Dimitri, but sadly none of the Vampire Academy characters belong to me:( If you're Richelle Mead, please give me the rights to the story:) I love your books! I LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! It's better than Twilight sorry if you're a Twilight fan. Throughout the story, Twilight will be present, do don't worry:]

Chapter 1:

Ever since Edward left me in Forks, I met up with Rose and Lissa, right before we were captured and brought back to St. Vladimir's. I didn't really like it, being in the Academy, but Dimitri really made my skill, as well as Rose's, stronger. Mine were great when I came back, but I was still lacking the basics that were taught in Junior year. Rose just never trained and was really behind.

Three weeks ago, I came back from Russia with Dimitri, returned from his Strigoi state, and started up school again.

"Rose! Bella! You'll never believe what Kirova agreed to do with us!" Lissa shouted, running up to me and my twin sister, stopping in front of us in the cafeteria.

"What, Lissa?" I asked, slightly curious. Ever since Edward left, I devoted myself to training's, not happy-fun-fun events.

"You two, Guardian Belikov, Guardian Petrov, Guardian Alto, Eddie, Adrian, Christian, and I are all going on a vacation."

Rose laughed. "I would totally not be okay with this, but you did use compulsion on Kirova, didn't you?"

Lissa blushed. "It was for the better good!"

I rolled my eyes. "I can't miss my training's."

"Guardian Belikov is coming along so you can resume your training's, and I explained to Kirova that it will help you guard me, with multiple people and guardians in a mansion while being shared by another family in the Montana mountains."

"Where there are caves and dark places that any Strigoi could hide in and attack us at night, Lis," I reasoned. "It's not safe at all, we shouldn't go."

Lissa raised her eyebrow. "It gives you time alone with your man, and mine, as well as yours, Rose."

"You weren't supposed to say anything, Lis!" I whispered furiously as Christian and Adrian joined us and looked at me curiously. Adrian had his arm wrapped around Rose's shoulders. I thought they made a cute couple. Christian was smiling at Lissa in a loving way.

"Oh, they are going to find out on vacation anyway, its not like it matters."

"It does matter, Lissa!" I whispered just as vehemently as before, "I could never graduate if it gets out."

"So your little five week trip to Russia, restoring Dimitri's life back, was not damaging your career. Besides, you can finish your field experience there. That's why Guardian Petrov's coming. And Guardian Alto."

"Stan and Alberta are coming to guard you and Adrian. Sorry, Christian, but you aren't an important royal."

Christian rolled his eyes. "So who is Bella's man?"

"That's should be completely obvious," Adrian laughed. "Who did she leave for just eight weeks ago?"

Christian grinned. "Belikov?"

I blushed and looked down. Damn it! Why did I have to inherit my mother's fair skin? Rose had the tan skin from our dad.

"If this gets out, I am completely ruined, you hear that? It will ruin his reputation worst of all, so Christian and Adrian, I swear to god, if you say one word to anyone about it, I will-"

"About what?" The love of my life asked from behind me, causing me to jump.

"What?" I asked quickly. Lissa snickered and I glared at her before turning to Dimitri, smiling. "Oh, they, um, know." His brown eyes knitted in confusion.

Dimitri looked at me and then quickly at the rest of the table, and they were all smirking. Realization dawned in his eyes."Oh, well then. Princess, Kirova told me of the plans for a vacation?"

"My idea, Guardian Belikov, and yes. We're going to a mansion in the mountains of Montana."

"Does Montana even have mountains?" Rose asked, whispering to Adrian.

Adrian chuckled and nodded, "Yes, there are."

I saw Rose shrug. "When are we leaving?" Christian asked.

"Tomorrow, so go get packed!" Lissa giggled, "And Rose, if you don't mind, can you find Eddie and tell him?" Rose nodded absently and I looked at Lissa, smiling.

"If she doesn't do it by dinner, I'll tell him."

Lissa smiled in thanks and we all departed the cafeteria, going our separate ways to our dorm. It was breakfast right now, and we had the day off to pack, for some strange reason. Probably Lissa's bidding.

I went into my room and pulled out my suit case, piling my guardian clothes in. They were mostly yoga sweats and tank tops, but I added an occasional T-shirt. I added some sexy bras, just in case, and a bikini if there's a pool. I packed my best sneakers, flip flops, and heels, along with the dress Tasha Ozera bought for me.

I hadn't realize I was packing half the day until there was a knock on my door, and I opened it to find Dimitri.

I smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

"You said they know?"

My smile immediately faded. "Lissa knew, ever since the raid, and she accidentally let it slip this morning before you came. I didn't tell her, it was just when you weren't found I think she knew by the way I reacted."

Dimitri smiled. "So, they all know then?"

I chuckled. "She said it was because of the vacation, so we could have time with our men, but whatever. We have to concentrate on guarding them more than anything, I know."

"But when its not our shift, I can have some time with you," he said, but didn't sound so certain.

I giggled, "Did you even have to sound uncertain? Of course you can. And Alberta and Stan know?"

Dimitri nodded, his face an expressionless mask. "Ever since we came back together, and Oksana explained the situation to Kirova and them."

I nodded, remembering that day. The day that Mark and Oksana found Dimitri under the bridge and hid him in their house, where Mark told Oksana how to heal him to his normal state. I will forever be in debt for what she did for me and for him.

"That was probably one of my best days ever, if you exclude all the yelling."

"The best days? I would think that the time Lissa went missing was one of your best, as well as the day in the cabin."

I laughed. "I said it was one of my best, not my favorite. No the day in the cabin was my best, though it did end in the worst way possible."

Dimitri flinched at the memory. After a few moments of silence, he broke it first. "Right, well I'm going to go pack. See you later, Iza."

I nodded and looked down the halls before standing on my tippy toes and kissing his lips quickly.

He smiled and shut the as he walked down the hall. I looked at my trunk and decided to completely repack. I kept most of my things, but added some jeans, formal Guardian wear - black shirt and black pants - and some more every day human clothing. Needed to blend in with the family we were staying with.

I went downstairs for dinner and saw everyone smiling at my entrance. I was confused as to why when I noticed that Eddie was laughing.

"So, Bella, tell me why I'm hearing things about you and Guardian-"

"Shut it right there, Castile. Yes, they are true and so help me you better not say anything about it to anyone."

Eddie smiled and I sank down on my seat, eating the lasagna that was served today quickly. I turned to Lissa and Rose. "Need help packing?"

They shook they're heads. "Already finished," they said simultaneously. I laughed.

"Freaky!" Christian and I chorused together.

We broke out laughing and after it subsided, I turned to Lissa. "How long will we be gone?"

"Two weeks. I know, a long time, but Kirova will tell the rest of the kids that its for advanced trainings, since you and Rose are ahead of the other Novices and need more precautions if you want to guard the last Dragomir princess and what not."

I nodded and thought over my outfits. Two weeks worth and more, in case we had trainings.

"Alright, I'm finished too then. Do you know anything about the family we're living with?"

She shook her head. "The owners of the place wouldn't tell me."

I nodded, "Alright."

We finished our dinner and hung out in the courtyard together before the curfew bell rang and we all headed to our dorms, well the Novice's heading to our field experience partners dorms. I fell asleep on Christian's floor, like always.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think? Flames welcome. And I just want to say, I love it when people tell me what they want to see, so TELL ME PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter 2

**I love Christian and Dimitri, but sadly none of the Vampire Academy characters belong to me:( If you're Richelle Mead, please give me the rights to the story:) I love your books! I LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! It's better than Twilight sorry if you're a Twilight fan. Throughout the story, Twilight will be present, do don't worry:]

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

The airplane ride to wherever we were going was going to take place on the private jet of the academy. I helped Dimitri, Alberta, Stan, and Eddie haul the Moroi's suitcases to the plane and stored it in the cargo hold. It was early in the morning, academy schedule, so it was sunset in the human world.

I slid the last bag in tight and then shut the hatch, Dimitri and Stan checking it at least four times before deciding I did a good job. I rolled my eyes and helped get all the Moroi situated nicely on the plane and then we were off. I sat next to Lissa and Rose, Rose on Lissa's left while I was on Lissa's right. I, fortunately, wasn't shadow kissed like Rose, but Lissa already requested me as her guardian, along with Rose and Dimitri. She asked the queen for three since she was the last of her line.

Whatever, it was Moroi business, but the Queen did like me far better than Rose, that was for sure.

The plane landed and all the Guardians - Novice or Promised - checked the area, since it was dark now, before getting the Moroi off the plane and into the house. As soon as the doors opened, most likely for the family to greet us, I froze, and stopped the Moroi and guardians to come any closer.

"Do not move," I whispered to Alberta and she looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"They're vampires!" I hissed under my breath, knowing the family in the door would hear.

Alberta eyes them then whispered orders to Dimitri, Eddie, and Stan.

Rose hearing the plan from me and knowing them from what I told her, decided to be brave.

"Talk to them, Bella. Tell them what's happened. Who you really are," she grinned. I caught onto her act and looked at Alberta's shocked expression.

"You know them?"

"They aren't Strigoi, but equally as dangerous, and the slightest smell of blood send them on a frenzy."

Alberta eyes the Cullen family wearily but I approached them, keeping an eye on the Moroi.

"Miss me?" I smiled.

"Bella!" The family gasped.

I smirked. "Not your pathetic little human, am I?" I laughed at their confused expression, "Explanation's later. I believe introductions are necessary."

Carlisle nodded and was about to speak. "Allow me," I interrupted. "Cullen family, this is Adrian, Lissa, Eddie, Christian, Rose - my sis - Guardian Petrov, Guardian Alto, and Guardian Belikov," I smiled at Dimitri before quickly turning to the Cullen's and gesturing toward them as I introduced them, "And this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"You know these people!" Dimitri asked, called really, as he stepped to my side, blocking Lissa from view.

The Cullen's crouched and I instinct-fully did as well. "You fight us and we will win. We have Christian."

Christian laughed, "See! I told you I was an important royal!"

I rolled my eyes as the Cullen's gasped, "Smooth, Christian, smooth."

"Shall we get to our rooms?" I said, distracting the Cullen's and stepping in beside Lissa, just like Rose had.

I grabbed Lissa and mine suitcases before following the Cullen's inside. Edward looked like he was going to help me, but Dimitri grabbed Lissa's from me. "I am her sanctioned guardian, after all, Bella," he explained after I questioned him.

"I know, but still. I hate feeling weak," I muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "You can never be weak. I've seen you fight. Speaking of fighting, Rose! Bella. Trainings will take place on regular schedule."

I groaned. "But we have so much time on our hands! Why not during lunch too? I have to burn off some fat somehow."

Dimitri looked me over as I set the suitcases down by the stairs. "You are not fat."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I beg to differ. So, are we starting later today or what?"

Dimitri laughed, "You are always so eager to do trainings. I love that about you."

I smiled. "I have to be the best if I'm going to be Lissa's guardian."

"Not to mention the most experienced. You killed how many Strigoi in Russia? Thirty?"

I shrugged, "More or less, Dimka."

He looked over my shoulder. "Is the penny haired guy the one you told me about?"

I nodded. "I wouldn't go near him, he can get jealous."

"Of what? He doesn't have you. I do," Dimitri whispered, pulling me into his arms. It was going to feel great to not have to hide our relationship for two weeks.

"Exactly," I murmured into his chest. I felt Dimitri's warm hand tilt my chin toward him as he gently kissed my lips, but it became a little more passionate and soon - too soon - we broke away gasping for air.

"I remember those good old days, before the fight, when we would do this. Sneak to any place possible. Remember when we were in Spokane? And then when we were -"

I interrupted him by kissing him again. He wound his arms around my waist and pulled me closer as I placed my hands around his neck. There was a throat cleared and I broke away, turning to face Alice. She looked sad.

"He lied to you in the forest," she muttered to me. "He still loves you."

I shrugged, "I don't love him. I love-"

"Me," Dimitri supplied. I smiled and leaned into his chest, his arms winding around my waist and pulling me back into him.

Alice looked between us. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," I answered.

"Not you, him."

"Twenty four," he replied, not the slightest bit fazed.

I shrugged. "I've known him long enough. I love him no matter how old he is."

Alice shook her head and exited the room. I turned to Dimitri. "We should probably find the others."

He agreed and laced his fingers in mine as he held my hand to the living room, where all the St. Vladimir's people were. The Cullen's were standing in the dining room, talking amongst themselves.

I sat down and Dimitri sat next to me, hands still laced in mine. Lissa looked at me and smirked. "Have fun?"

I rolled my eyes, blushing slightly. "Like you didn't?"

I looked between the closeness of Lissa and Christian. Lissa blushed and Christian smirked. "Whatever, Hathaway, whatever."

"You wish you were this smart, Ozera. I got the brains of the family. . . obviously."

Rose laughed. "I resent that!"

I shook my head and did a quick glance around the living room to see everyone here.

Alberta and Stan walked in, surveyed all the St. Vladimir's people, before standing against the wall, trying to blend in.

"Alberta, come on, relax. No Strigoi are going to get us right away," Rose said, pointing to the seat across from Dimitri and I.

"We can't lower our guard, Rose, you know that."

She sighed, "I know. It was still a great thought though!"

The Cullen's decided to come out of the kitchen then and filled in around the seats that weren't taken. Alice sat next to Dimitri while Edward sat next to me. It was uncomfortable and I scooted a little closer to Dimitri.

I noticed Eddie sat closer to Lissa, in an attempt to not have her sit next to one of the Cullen's. Good job, Eddie, I thought.

"So, care to explain what you are?" Carlisle asked.

"Care to explain what you are?" Rose asked him.

Carlisle chuckled, "Of course, but if you don't mind to go first."

Everyone looked at me. "Why me?" I asked them, smiling a little.

"You do know the people, Comrade," Dimitri said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "Alright, alright. Dimitri, Rose, Eddie, Alberta, Stan and I are all dhampir's. That is a human and a Moroi - I'll get onto them next - cross over. They have superhuman strength, speed, and agility if trained well. We receive molnija marks if we kill a bad vampire, also known as Strigoi. We protect the Moroi with our lives," Edward growled at this, "And we are replaceable, so we have to be the best. Moroi are pure-blooded vampires, like Lissa, Christian and Adrian. They are actually royals, Lissa is Princess since she is the oldest in her family, the only in her family. Christian is just a stuck of bastard that doesn't know anything. And Adrian is the Queen's favorite little nephew or something like that." I rolled my eyes. "The Moroi can wield magic, elemental. Lissa and Adrian are Spirit users while Christian can control fire. And onto Strigoi, they are like you only they cannot go out in the sunlight without dying. They can die from staking, decapitation, or fire. That's why Christian is so valuable. They have fangs and can bite a human, Moroi, or Dhampir without killing them. We have schools all over the world to train and perfect our magic or guarding skills. Oh, and we're mortal, so we'll eventually die, except for Strigoi. Those nasty leeches are immortal." I tried to hide my disgust for them perfectly, but it didn't work.

"Then how were you in Forks?"

I coughed a fake cough and then blushed. "Rose, Lissa, and I sort of broke out."

I heard Dimitri laugh and could feel his body shaking next to me. I rolled my eyes. "It was for the greater good!" Rose protested, seeing Alberta's disapproving gaze.

"Your turn. What are you?" Lissa spoke up.

"We're vampires, obviously, but we do not have fangs. We have razor sharp teeth that is coated with a venom. It burns when skin on our meals are broken. We only drink from animal blood, but other covens of our kind drink human blood. That is why we have gold eyes but others have red. We have three kings, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. We are immortal. Some of us have special powers," Carlisle explained, "Like Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, and Jasper can control emotions." Dimitri looked at me. "It's nothing harmful, we promise, but please do refrain from spilling blood around us, we can get sent into a frenzy and attack."

Jasper looked down, ashamed. "Jasper," I spoke softly. His head rose instantly and looked at me. "I forgive you. It was entirely not your fault. You felt the bloodlust of the rest of the families as well as your own. It was nothing."

He smiled in thanks and pulled Alice to him. Dimitri looked at me for an explanation, "Later," I whispered.

"What about our trainings?" Rose asked. "We at least get beat up enough that there's some blood." She looked at them all. "Sweet! That means no trainings."

Dimitri laughed. "No, Rose, that means that we just have to be careful, but we can still train just as hard. We'll probably run most of the time, anyways. We haven't done that in a while."

I smiled. "I love the runs. What are we going to do? Run the perimeter of the valley?"

"That's like ten miles!" I heard Rose mutter. "Are you like super clumsy, Bella?"

"Bella! Clumsy!" Christian and Adrian laughed. "Oh, boy, this I have to see," Adrian said, leaning toward me on the edge of his sofa.

I rolled my eyes. "I"m not really clumsy. I actually had to try to fall over a lot, just to act human. It's harder than it seems."

Dimitri answered my question. "That's not a bad idea, though. But I was thinking just laps around the house. That way we can guard and train at the same time."

"Smart," I muttered, disappointed. I wanted to take in the scenery.

Dimitri pulled me closer to him, ignoring the Cullen's confused stares. "Aren't you like twenty-"

"Four," Dimitri put in. "Yes, I am."

"Isn't she like-"

"Eighteen," I said, shrugging. "Age is just as number."

"Six years!" Edward hissed under his breath. "I am far better looking than him. And stronger!"

I turned to Edward giving him the trademark Hathaway Glare. He shrank back. "I don't care what you think," my voice was icy, almost acidic.

"School time for the Moroi!" Alberta declared.

Christian choked on his own tongue. "What!" he shouted, standing up. "This is vacation!"

"And you'll be out of school for two weeks. So, we are having some of your exam classes take place here, just in case you get too lazy here and don't start to finish."

Lissa nodded. "And Adrian and I can still have Spirit classes right?"

Adrian pulled out a cigarette. "Do you mind if I smoke in here?"

We looked at the Cullen's for answer. Everyone here that was mortal knew that Adrian would smoke no matter what or was used to it.

They looked at us for answers and I laughed. "It controls his Spirit, while it causes us to smell like smoke all day."

"Fine," Adrian huffed. "I'll go outside."

As soon as he rose, Stan rose and followed him out, keeping an eye at the back door on any movement.

"This is serious stuff, huh?" Emmett asked, looking at Adrian and Stan.

"It's always them first," Dimitri, Eddie, Rose, and I said at the same time. Alberta smiled.

"You actually learned something, I'm so proud!" She exclaimed, wiping a fake tear away from her eyes.

I laughed and nodded to Emmett. "Always is serious. If they die, that means we are in some deep shit or we're dead too. It's as serious as serious gets."

Emmett smiled. "The bad Bellsy! I'm so excited!"

"Oh, Em, you don't realize that Bella Swan never existed. And she was never a part of me."

"Trainings!" Dimitri said, standing up. He held a hand out for me and Rose and we followed him to the back yard, where thank god there was a pool and some tanning benches. Past that, was an open field that seemed to stretch on for miles. Alberta had followed us. "Alberta and Rose. I'll get Bella."

"Oh you can get me any day," I muttered as I walked past him and took a fighting stance. Dimitri lunged at me but I dodged quickly and before I knew it, I had Dimitri down, but we were both panting and sweating like crazy. It must have taken longer than I realized. I pulled out my fake stake and hit him dead center of the heart with it.

"You are so dead, Dimka," I whispered into his ear before getting up. I offered a hand to help him up, and he grabbed it, but he pulled me down beside him and I gave a squeal as I fell backwards right next to him, our heads touching. I was about to lean in and kiss him when I heard someone shout, "Help! The vampires are attacking me!" It was Christian's voice. I stood up and sprinted towards the house in one swift moment. I made it in front of Christian and pulled him off the couch and up against the wall, me in front of him. He laughed.

"Chill girl, it was just a test. You've been out there a while," Christian smirked.

I spun around and glared at him. "You are so lucky your my charge right now or else I would have beaten you senseless, you hear me?"

He laughed and sat back down on the sofa. "My little field experience protector. How honored I feel."

I wanted to whip that sarcastic tone from him, but Dimitri was in the door, and I would get in trouble if I did. "I will get you when your alone, Ozera, got that?"

He smiled. "Whatever you say, sugar muffin."

"Ugh!" I quietly groaned. "You're impossible!" I turned to Dimitri, walking right up to him. "Now you see why I don't want him. That arrogant, self-centered prat."

Dimitri laughed. "That's not too far from bad-ass and sexy, is it?"

I smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Did you just call Ozera sexy?"

Dimitri looked confused and laughed. "That's not what I meant! I meant that if you were a Moroi, and you acted like that, I would call you bad-ass and sexy."

I looked him over, "No."

"No what?" He asked.

"I'll let you figure that out," I smiled before turning and sitting on an empty couch.

He sat next to me and thought for a minute. "Damn it!" He muttered. He turned to me and smiled a rare smile. "But I had such a nice day planned."

"Too late, man. Apparently I am not bad-ass and sexy enough for you. You'd rather be with Ozera," I teased.

"Sorry, man, but I got Lissa."

Lissa's cell phone rang and she looked at the caller I.D. before turning to me. "I don't know who this is."

I reached my hand out and answered it without looking. "Hello, This is Princess Vasilisa Dragomir's residence. How may I help you?"

"Is the Princess there?" A familiar voice asked.

"May I ask whose calling?" I said, getting a little paranoid.

"This is Tatiana. Is Vasilisa available?"

"Yes, one moment," I told her. I was about to hand the phone to Lissa when she spoke again.

"Is this Rose Hathaway?"

"No, your highness, this is Bella Hathaway."

"Very well, procede."

I handed the phone to Lissa's confused face and mouthed, 'Tatiana' to her.

"Bella, come on. We got to get to classes or whatever they're doing," Christian whined.

"Since when did you want to go to class?" I asked.

"Since Alberta was teaching them. She's scary girl, like crazy scary."

I rolled my eyes, kissed Dimitri quickly on the cheek before following Christian out to the kitchen, where Alberta had a pile of books. Christian groaned and sank down on the stool, his hands running through his messy black hair.

About three hours later, Christian was done with his schooling for the day and Lissa was still on the phone.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Christian said to me, "Unless you want to come with."

"You know you want me there," I smirked before turning towards Dimitri's worried face, that was staring at me. "Don't worry, Comrade. He can't get me. I'm a mean, lean, fighting machine that only has eyes for you. Besides, Victoria is still out there, trying to get me."

"You know my mother and Yeva would kill themselves if you got hurt."

I smiled. "I know, but you're family has survived when I got hurt in the past. Yeva especially. Crazy, old bitch."

Dimitri smiled, "Don't talk about my grandma like that."

I smirked. "Did she have you carry seventy-five pounds of bricks across town?" He shook his head. "I didn't think so."

"She made you do that!" he asked, incredulous.

I smiled. "Like I said, she's crazy. A test of if I was worthy."

Dimitri rolled his eyes and cleared his throat when he realized everyone was watching us.

"This is going to take some time to get used to, that's for sure," Alberta laughed. "I mean, I knew for a few weeks, but still. I am a little shocked to see it really take place."

I blushed. "Alberta."

"Yes?" She asked.

I smiled. "Shut up."

She laughed and turned to face the windows.

I sat down on the sofa, next to Dimitri and listening to Lissa talk on the phone. I hardly noticed that Rose and Adrian were gone until Christian said something.

"Where's Rose and Adrian?"

I shrugged. "Why don't you go check their room? I'm sure you'll find them in a very compromising position. You like that stuff, I know. Psychic, remember?"

Lissa grimaced and Christian looked uncomfortable. "You didn't-"

"Oh, yes, Ozera. I have. Especially that one night. Believe me, I wanted to be everywhere else but there."

He blushed and Dimitri looked at me. "What are you talking about."

"I'll tell you later," I whispered. "When the sun comes up."

"Where are our rooms?" Christian asked. "I'd like to unpack my stuff." Christian asked the Cullen family that was gathered around us and talking to Stan and Alberta.

I grimaced. "And I need to make my bed on your floor."

Dimitri laughed, taking pleasure in my discomfort. "It's not so bad. It will be over in a few weeks."

The Cullen's looked at Christian then at me in confusion. "I'm confused here," Rose said. "Aren't you with that guy?"

Rose looked at me, pointing at Dimitri. I nodded.

"Then why would you sleep in that guys room?"

"I guard him so I have to go everywhere he goes. Even if that means sleeping in his room." I shook my head, disgusted. "And I can't stand the guy. But we make a great team in combat."

They nodded, confused slightly and Esme led us all to our rooms. I picked up Christian and my bags and followed her to a large room, the far wall, opposite the door, completely covered in windows. I looked for some curtains, but found none. "Well that's going to be a problem," I muttered.

Esme looked at me. "What will be?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking aloud," I lied to her.

I set the suitcases down and surveyed the room. The walls were a caramel brown color, there was a T.V. on the left wall, as well as a deep brown couch, facing said electronic device. A phone was by the door and there were two beds. No uncomfortable floor for me!

"Ozera!" I snapped, forgetting Esme was there.

"What, oh mighty Hathaway?"

"Pick a bed."

"Both," he said, grinning.

I sighed. "Pick one or I will leave you with no other choice but a hospital bed. And my legs and arms are killing me from trainings so hurry up before you hurt too."

He looked at them, both of them had a gold comforter and brown pillows. They were the same, but he couldn't decide.

"I think I'll have this one," he said, finally, and seriously.

"Thank you," I muttered to Esme before she shut the door and I tossed my suit case on my bed while Christian hauled his over to his. I noticed two doors, one on my side of the room and one on the other. I opened the one on my side and it was a bathroom. "Found the bathroom!" I yelled to Christian.

"Thank god!" He said, walking in behind me. "Now where can I dish my porno mags?"

I looked at him. "I'm not even going to answer. Just don't tell me where you put them. I do not even want to know."

"They're going in the second drawer to the bottom!" He laughed as I put my shampoo and conditioner in the shower and my straightener in the cabinet.

Christian pointed at my straightener. "What the hell is that?"

"A torture device, if you get bad you won't have anything left for Lissa. And it straightens my hair."

I rolled my eyes and Christian shrugged, adding his stuff to the shower.

"I can't believe we have to share a room on vacation. Do you know how wrong that is?" I asked him, going back to my suitcase and unpacking my work out clothes and some jeans, placing them in the drawers of the dresser in front of my bed. Christian pulled my drawers opened and shook his head.

"Why did you bring all your slacker clothes? Not something pretty?"

"I am here to protect you just like I would have to protect Lissa in the real world. I don't care about my appearance, I only can care about what my charge is doing, where, and if there are any Strigoi around. And right now that is you, so I don't have any nice clothes, except for that dress your aunt got me. In case we go somewhere. Believe me, you think you're life's hard. Try having to live like me."

I pulled my dress out after I finished my speech and went to the closet on Christian's side of the room. I hung it up, and then turned to Christian, who was sitting on his bed, watching me.

"Why can't you just dress up every now and then?" He asked, softly. Something I've never really heard him do.

I shrugged. "Moroi come before me, and Moroi will always be in my life so I don't have time for me. I don't care, really. I never did care what I wore."

I finished folding all my clothes and sorting them in the drawers before sliding my suitcase under my bed.

"That's not what I asked," Christian said stubbornly.

I turned to him. "Then rephrase it."

"Um . . . Alright. Why don't you just say fuck it, and don't go by the rules. Put yourself first sometime?"

I shrugged. "That's why I left for five weeks to Russia, Ozera. I left to find someone for myself, remember? I left you and Lissa here. Even Rose. I did what I wanted then."

"But you came back."

"And I had to. I couldn't just disappear and never find my best friend and her boyfriend again, could I? And then you and Lissa break up and now its all awkward between you two, and I don't know. She loves you still and you love her. Why can't you two just get back together?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I'll ask her. But she did kiss that one guy."

"Under Avery's influence, man. She didn't want to. She couldn't control it."

"Whatever. The sun's about to come up soon."

I snapped my fingers. "That's what I needed to do."

I went over to my bed and pulled off the sheets, and then started to rummage in my bag. I found what I was looking for and then stood up, looking at Christian. "Help me move this bed for a minute."

"What are you doing?"

I shifted my bed and then pushed it toward the window. I stood up on it and looked at Christian, "Hand me one of those tacks by the lamp," I instructed, lifting a corner of the bedsheet.

He obeyed and I pinned the sheet to the wall, covering the window. I always packed tacks and safety pins just in case something broke and I didn't want to pay for it, but this worked just as well. I finished tacking my side before pushing my bed back into place and then moving Christian's. He kept handing me tacks whenever I snapped my fingers and I covered the window perfectly and made sure no light would come through.

"Why did you-" Someone said from the door. I turned and blushed, getting off of Christian's bed and pushing it back into place.

"As much as I hate him and wish to see him dead, I can't just let him die on my watch, its a bad mark on my record. Otherwise. . ." I trailed off, and looked at Christian who was staring at the window.

He shook his head. "You really didn't have to do that."

"It was either that or you slept in the bathroom. You're choice," I shrugged.

I turned back to Dimitri in the door and smiled. "Besides, we really needed to get ready for bed and it was starting to creep me out, having to see the whole world."

Dimitri smiled. "You can't lie to me," I sighed and walked over to his arms while Christian went to his suitcase and began unpacking. "You really had to do this? You could have just drove to town and bought some curtains. I'm sure the Cullen's wouldn't have minded."

I shrugged. "You can lead Strigoi back to us if I did that. It's too much of a risk. I don't mind really."

Dimitri kissed my lips and I wound my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and I pulled away, gasping for breath. Christian was trying to hold in his laugh, I could hear him.

"Jerk!" I muttered to Dimitri. He laughed.

"He's just amused."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him quickly before letting go. "I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll meet you for dinner."

"Alright, Iza, see you then."

I smiled and went to my dresser. I pulled out some clothes and looked up when I saw someone on my bed. "Get the hell off my bed."

"No, because while your in the shower, I'm going to go through your stuff."

I shrugged. "Whatever. I got nothing to hide."

He smirked, but seemed a little defeated. He expected me to get all huffy puffy like Rose would have. I grabbed one of the towels by the door and turned back to Ozera, smiling. "But stay away from my suitcase. I have some valuables in there!"

I shut the door and heard Ozera fall to the floor and start to unzip my bag. I turned on the shower and laughed. "Sucker."

I had nothing in my bag, but he didn't know that. After a few minutes of washing up and shaving, I slipped on some black yoga pants and a red tank top. I rolled my sweat pants up to my knees, well just pushed them up and then put my hair in a messy bun. Walking back into my room, I put my dirty clothes in my laundry bag and then turned to Christian. "Find anything fun?"

"Oh yes," Christian said, holding up a book. I didn't recognize it.

"What is that?"

"A little book someone likes to call their diary."

I shrugged. "I don't have a diary, so whatever."

"It's Rose's."

I went over to his bed instantly and pulled it out of his hands. "What does it say?'

He laughed. "I was waiting til you got out of the shower."

"Aw, how thoughtful," I teased, seeing him roll his eyes. I handed it back to him and sat on my bed, crossing my legs and waiting for him to tell me.

After a few hours of us laughing our asses off, there was a knock on my door. "Dinner's ready!" Dimitri's voice sounded.

I opened the door and smiled at him. Kissing his lips quickly, he looked me over. "Ready for another training session afterward?"

"Completely."

Christian walked past us, muttering something about lovebirds. I rolled my eyes and took Dimitri's hand as we walked to the dining room. "What were you two doing in there? We could hear you two laughing all the way from the living room."

"Promise you won't tell Rose?" I asked, looking at Christian's mischievous grin.

"Promise," Dimitri said, rising his right hand.

Christian and I looked at each other and then we nodded. "We were reading Rose's diary."

"Best bonding two enemies could have," Christian said. "And let me tell you, there were some pretty embarrassing things in there."

"What were you going to tell me earlier, Iza," Dimitri whispered in my ear, making me shudder in delight.

I whispered in his ear, "I accidently slipped into Lissa's head and saw that she was having sex with Christian in the church."

Dimitri laughed. "Gross!"

"Yeah, tell me about. You didn't have to witness it! I couldn't get out of her head until the last second. Scarred me for life."

He rolled his eyes and we made it to the dining room. Surprisingly, there was enough room for all of us to take a seat, including the Cullen's. Strange. Must have been Alice's vision.

Dimitri and I sat down next to each other, next to Lissa and opposite of Christian. Can someone say awkward?

Esme served us some chicken and I looked at Lissa and the other two Moroi. "Um, I don't think anyone thought of this, but what about feeders?"

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think? Flames welcome. And I just want to say, I love it when people tell me what they want to see, so TELL ME PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love Christian and Dimitri, but sadly none of the Vampire Academy characters belong to me:( If you're Richelle Mead, please give me the rights to the story:) I love your books! I LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! It's better than Twilight sorry if you're a Twilight fan. Throughout the story, Twilight will be present, do don't worry:]

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

Dimitri and Alberta looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"We totally forgot about feeders."

I shook my head. "I'll volunteer until we come up with something."

Lissa looked at me worried. "I'll be fine, I just can't do trainings tonight," I said the last part to Dimitri, and he nodded in understanding.

"What are feeders?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said quickly, a little too quickly. Alice had a grim expression.

"I can't see it, so I don't know what it is. I can't see the vampires at all."

I smiled, "Too bad."

We finished dinner, the Cullen's just sitting there, talking to us. When they finished, I pulled the Moroi to Christian and my's room. "We should do this in the bathroom, since they will smell the blood if its in the bedroom."

They nodded and I turned on the shower, making it so that no one could hear us.

"Who's going first?" I asked, smiling a little. I haven't been bitten since I was in Russia, and that was by Dimitri.

"Me!" Lissa said, and I nodded. I tilted my neck so she could have better access and she looked at me apologetically before sinking her fangs into me. I gave a small gasp of pain and then her saliva caused me to feel like I was in bliss. All too soon it was over and she pulled away, washing her face quickly and then opening the door. I splashed some water on my face and looked at my neck, but there was no mark. Oh, she is tricky.

I followed her, a little shaky legged, and then thanked Lissa before pulling Christian into the bathroom. He looked at me. "Don't you think you've lost enough blood. You look totally pale."

I shrugged, "We don't have any other feeders and I offered. Go ahead. Bite. Think of it as though we are back in Spokane."

We both flinched at the memory, but he nodded. He pressed his mouth to my neck and bit down. It was harder than I expected and I gave a choked protest before his saliva went into my system. It felt just as great as Lissa's had. He pulled away, licking the wound before looking at me apologetically.

I shrugged and leaned against the wall for support. My legs were really weak now. "Can. . . you bring Ad. . ." I couldn't finish I was getting really dizzy.

"Yeah, sure." He looked at me, concerned one more time, before sending Adrian.

"Oh, girl, you don't look so good," Adrian muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Get it over with," I muttered.

He chuckled and placed a hand on my opposite shoulder before lowering himself to the same bite Christian made. It was a quicker meal than Lissa or Christian and I looked at Adrian. "You didn't take a lot," I slurred.

"I'm older, I don't need to take as much."

That made no sense, but I didn't call him out on it.

I braced myself against the wall as I forced my legs to bring me to my bed. I heard Adrian shut off the shower and follow me out the door.

I sighed. "I am not doing that again. You three can just starve!" I muttered.

Lissa rushed to my side and place a hand on me, I knew what she was doing. She healed me immediately and I sighed in thanks.

"Now get the hell out of my room, Ivashkov." I whispered.

"I'm going to bring you some food. It will make you feel better," Lissa told me before dashing out of my room.

Adrian followed after her and I heard Christian turn the T.V. on. "What does if feel like?" I heard him say.

"What does what feel like?" I asked, my speech becoming better already.

"To be bitten. What else?"

I shrugged. "It's like pure bliss, the best thing on earth. Really, I don't know if there's anything that can compare to it. It's definately not as good as se- Forget that part. No, its great, but I can't do that again or I'll get addicted and I do not want to turn into a blood whore."

Just then, Christian smiled. "So you and Belikov had sex, huh?"

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer. "Its cool. I know you know I have too."

I rolled my eyes again. "Why are we talking about this?"

He shrugged. "Just had to tease you at the opportune moment. Now, where's Lissa."

"You still haven't asked her, huh?" I said.

He shook his head and grinned. "I'm waiting for the opportune moment."

I rolled my eyes and looked up when the door opened. Dimitri came in, ignoring Christian. "Adrian told me you didn't look so good."

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and I smiled a little. "What are we doing about feeders?"

"We're going to have to switch people every day. Rose, Eddie, and I already offered, as did Alberta. Stan doesn't think its a good idea."

I shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning for trainings?"

He kissed my cheek. "If you're ready."

I wound my arms around his neck and kissed his lips, but he pulled away. "Night, Iza." He used my favorite nickname, he said it was a badass name for me, and I loved it no matter what, as long as he called me it. He walked out before I could say anything.

I shifted under the covers just as Lissa came in. She had some cookies and a glass of water.

"Thanks, Lissa."

"No problem." Her gaze flickered to the window. "You did that?"

I shrugged. "I couldn't let the prick die."

Lissa laughed and hugged me, nodded to Christian, and then left. I turned off the lamp and through the sheet, I saw that the sky was getting brighter. I really hope that this is going to work.

"Night, Bella," Christian muttered, getting into his bed.

"Night, Ozera," I replied. I drifted off to a peaceful sleep. 

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think? Flames welcome. And I just want to say, I love it when people tell me what they want to see, so TELL ME PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love Christian and Dimitri, but sadly none of the Vampire Academy characters belong to me:( If you're Richelle Mead, please give me the rights to the story:) I love your books! I LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! It's better than Twilight sorry if you're a Twilight fan. Throughout the story, Twilight will be present, do don't worry:]

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

We were a week into our vacation. I couldn't believe it was halfway over. I had managed to avoid the Cullen's the whole week, but I couldn't anymore.

We were all going shopping.

I took a shower and put on my best human clothes. It was only going to be girls, so the guys were going to hang out for a while.

After I straightened my hair, checked my outfit, which was an emerald green V-neck and dark wash skinny jeans, I slipped on my black flats and applied minimal make up before exiting the bathroom, to Christian and my's absolutely clean bedroom.

It's amazing that a boy can keep his side of the room clean. He didn't make messes in the bathroom. He put his clothes away. He even made his bed!

And, the curtain thing, it completely worked. There was a little glow, but nothing that was uncomfortable to him, or that he told me anyway.

As I exited the bathroom, Christian was sitting on his bed, his iPod on, and one earbud in his ear.

"Ozera!" I barked. He jumped and looked up. I smirked. "Ladies are going out. Hang out with the guys are wallow away in here, but Dimitri will most likely guard you, since we are going to be shopping at night. It isn't safe, so Eddie or Dimitri will definately guard you." I didn't realize I was ranting until Christian was talking.

"Okay, Bella, I get it. I will be watched. Don't go through your things, burn the house down, and burn any of the Cullen's - especially Edward - if they come in here and go through your stuff."

I grinned. "Good boy. Now stay."

He rolled his eyes. "If you're going to do things for me, I can do things for you too."

I grabbed my purse and slipped my stake inside, watching Christian eye it. "Stay out of trouble, and burn Edward's ass if he even touched Dimitri."

He nodded and I walked out the door. Shutting it tightly, I followed the stairs to the living room and saw the girls there.

"Your fashion sense has improved greatly," Alice smiled.

I smiled hesitantly back and turned to Alberta and Rose.

"Who's near and who's far?"

"I'll be far since I'm considerably older. Rose can be near with you, you are all the same age after all. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, if you don't mind just staying with the girls, they would be considerably safer."

They nodded, a little confused. They don't know what our world's like. Alberta had rented a van for all of us and we piled in. The twenty minute car ride was putting me on edge. "I'm not so sure this is a good idea," I voiced as we made it past the town limits.

Alberta, her position in the drivers seat, looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"What if some Strigoi follow us back to the Cullen's house? Think about it, Alberta. They are getting smarter of the years. Just a few months ago they had attacked the school in a mass of hundreds! Alberta, I don't have a good feeling about this."

"We have Rose to tell us if they get close, you know that."

I looked at my sister and nodded. "Alright, but Rose the moment you start to feel nautious, you tell me or someone here immediately."

Rose nodded and looked out the window, staring into the lighted city.

"Are you going to explain what you are talking about?"

I looked at Rosalie's annoyed expression. "You'll learn soon enough. This isn't going to be a boring trip, that's for sure," I muttered as Alberta parked.

"Stop talking like that Bella, or I'm sending you back," Alberta threatened.

I pulled my silver stake out. "I'll fight you trying before that even becomes an option, Petrov," I smirked.

She smiled, "Very well."

We got out of the car and I put the stake on the inside of my jean jacket. Alice watched me. "Is that pure silver?"

"Laced with magic, so don't touch it," I replied icily.

Alberta fell back form the crowd and Rose and I stayed close to Lissa, me behind and Rose up front. I saw Alberta across the street, watching us and I gave a slight nod. We turned and went into the store, which so happened to be Victoria Secret.

* * *

Three hours, twenty stores, and about a hundred shopping bags later, we were making our way back to our car, when Rose froze, making Lissa run into her. I nodded to Alberta and she dashed towards us, me turning around so that my back was flat against Lissa. I scanned the crowd and saw a quick movement in the alley to my right. I took a small side step just as Alberta joined us.

"The alley to my right," I whispered to everyone. Lissa was terrified, I could feel it, and I didn't need to be shadow-kissed to find out.

"Alice, Rose, Esme," Alberta instructed keeping her voice quiet. "Take all the shopping bags and go to the car. Put them in and -"

Just as we were about to turn the corner, we were ambushed.

"Shit! Alberta! We have at least ten here!" I yelled as I fought off three Strigoi at once.

"Cullen's!" Alberta ordered. "Drive to your house and tell them buria."

It was the fight in school all over again. "Make sure they bring Christian. He can help get rid of the bodies," I ordered, staking a brunette female.

As soon as they left, Lissa was against a wall surrounded by two Strigoi, who were talking to her. I punched one and I staked another Strigoi before distracting the two Strigoi and placing myself between them and Lissa.

I heard the car squeal off and could only hope that the boys get here soon.

I kicked the Strigoi and the other lunged for me. I pulled Lissa out of the way as they got closer to her. I staked one and a car pulled up as the other grabbed me. I gave a startled scream.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell, but it wasn't the voice I wanted to hear.

"Make one move to get her and I sink my teeth into her pretty little neck," a sickly sweet voice said, their breath on my neck.

"Oh yeah? Take this, bitch," I heard someone say, Christian. I felt heat behind me and I fell to the ground, gasping for breath. I heard the Strigoi scream and I stood up, spinning around and thrusting the stake into its heart. He crumpled to the ground and I felt arms wrap around me.

"Iza, are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, Dimitri. We still have more to kill."

He kissed my cheek quickly and then I spun around and stood in front of Lissa. Another Strigoi advanced on me. "Come and get me, bitch," I hissed at her. She had red hair and was advancing quickly.

She didn't look like Victoria, but she still had the red hair to scare me to death of her. I quickly swallowed my fear as she reached me. I kicked her and she stumbled back. Lissa whimpered in fear and I lunged for the girl. She quickly dodged me and I noticed Lissa get pulled away by Dimitri and ushered into the car.

The girl punched me in the face and I knew it was going to bruise something wicked when I get home. I growled.

"Oh, you did not just go there," I hissed. Dimitri came in to help me and I shook my head. "She's mine."

My eyes were red with fury and I lunged at her, in my head it was as if she was the one that turned Dimitri all those months ago. She dodged me easily, but I expected that and I quickly side stepped and was right in front of her, making her freeze in place.

"Wrong move," I hissed as I trust the stake into her. She gasped and I made sure I got her heart before stepping back and pulling it out. She crumpled to the ground and I smiled triumphantly. I looked around and noticed that everyone was done fighting and watching me.

"Bella, that was - wow," Alberta gasped.

I flushed. "No one lays a hand on a Hathaway with murderous intentions."

Dimitri smiled. "It was close. Eddie's knocked out in the car. Lissa's fine, she's just shaken and with Rose in the van as well. Everyone else is fine."

I sighed and turned toward the shocked Cullen's. "What's so shocking about me kicking Strigoi butt?"

"You all just killed fifteen people."

"They aren't people," Alberta, Dimitri, and I snapped at the same time.

"They are soulless, dead, and disgusting beings," I replied. "They only take pleasure in others pain. You have no idea what we've all been through in the past six months. They all deserve to die as far as I'm concerned."

Christian grinned. "Remember the time we were prisoners in Spokane to a couple of them?"

I nodded. "The day Mason died." Everyone quieted and I looked at Christian. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anything for my roommate."

I rolled my eyes. "But that was a good day. The day I think the whole group really bonded and became friends."

Alberta turned to me. "Bella, your actions and orders were among one of the stupidest decisions. When we get back to the Cullen's house, make sure to come straight to the rec room."

I nodded, "Yes, Guardian Petrov." I only called her formally when I knew I was in trouble.

"What did she do wrong?" Alice asked, confused. "She just killed some of the bad guys."

"She knows what she did and she knew it was wrong when she decided upon it."

I nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry."

I noticed Stan wasn't here. Most likely guarding Adrian.

Dimitri looked at me with a small, sad smile. He must have been thinking about the day when we were in Spokane.

I smiled a little in return and we all got in the cars. The Cullen's filling up the van's back, which was open like a utility van, but there were seats. I sat next to Lissa and Dimitri and relaxed. I looked at Alberta and smirked. "I told you something bad was going to happen."

"And I should have listened," she muttered glancing at Carlisle attend Eddie.

I shook my head and we all sat in silence on the drive back to the Cullen's house. When we got in, Adrian and Stan rushed to help us get Eddie in and I went to the rec room, everyone in the next room - the living room - so no doubt they could hear Alberta get ready to chew me out.

"How could you be so stupid, Bella!" Alberta hissed at me.

"I'm sorry. I know it was dangerous and we needed all the help we could get."

"So you think that bringing a Moroi into a fight was helping?" Alberta shouted. I didn't even flinch. "Bella, we had to not only watch Lissa, but we had to watch our backs too! And then you tell the Cullen's to bring Christian just to burn the bodies!" She shook her head. "Why did you even think of something like that."

My temper was flaring. "Because, Alberta, if we are going to fight along side Moroi some day, why not start now. Besides, he knows how to fight them. You saw the way Christian was at the fight in school! And besides. We were severly out numbered. Only five people had stakes against fifteen Strigoi! We needed help, Alberta, you saw that. We were struggling, and then Eddie gets knocked out! Four against fifteen!" I shouted, anger flowing through me. "And you would have lost me as well, if it weren't for Christian, so maybe bringing him along was a good idea after all. So it would have been three against fifteen," I finished, in a deadly vicious whisper.

Alberta flinched and looked at me. "You get extra trainings."

I nodded. "I already figured that."

"You know," She added after a few minutes of silence, "I would have expected this kind of behavior from Rose, but from you!"

That was a low blow, and we both knew it. I shook my head. "I'm not coming to dinner, so don't count on me showing. I'll be at trainings though."

I opened the door and fought tears the whole way to my room. I slammed the door and sank down on my bed. Tears spilt over and I curled my knees up to my chest. I was always compared to Rose. I acted, knowing it was against protocal, and I get chewed out for it! I would have died tonight or worse - have been turned - if it weren't for my actions. I couldn't believe it! I was nothing like Rose! She slacked and she didn't do anything right, but I do one thing wrong and I'm in trouble! And what was worse is that I put my charge in danger, and that was definately going to be put on my final summary.

There was a knock on the door and I wiped away my tears.

"Who is it?" I called, my voice a little shaky.

"Christian?" he didn't sound so sure of himself.

"Come on in. It is your room," I said as I made my way toward the bathroom.

I heard the door open just as I reached for the bathroom door. "You don't need to hide from me," Ozera said. "I can handle a woman in tears."

I shook my head, wiping the tears from my eyes before turning toward him. "I'm sorry I put you in danger. It was selfish and stupid of me and it will never happen again."

"Such a shame," Christian smirked. "I remember the good old days when we would fight and kill Strigoi. I've practiced my skills a lot better."

I nodded and sank down on my bed. "What did you boys do today?"

He shrugged. "I just sat in here and listened to my iPod, but I could hear Belikov saying some very interesting things. So I stopped my iPod and listened."

I nodded, not wanting to invade Dimitri's privacy, so I didn't pry.

"Don't you want to know what he said?" Christian asked.

I nodded, "But I don't want to invade his privacy, so no."

Christian raised an eyebrow, "Alright, whatever. I would assume you'd want to know. I guess I'll just sit here and think it over a whole bunch of times in my head."

I shook my head. "You're impossible. I still don't want to know. It's none of my business what he talks about to pother people."

"He was on the phone," Christian taunted. I shrugged and pulled my iPod out and turned it on. Placing it in my ears, I checked the curtain for any holes and then sat in bed, going over training techniques in my head. About an hour later, Christian left and gave me a worried look as to why I wasn't going to dinner. A half hour later he returned and I had my hair in a bun, my tennis shoes on, and my training clothes. I nodded to Christian and walked out back to meet Dimitri, but found Alberta instead.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked.

"Running with Rose. You and I are having an extra training. Two hours instead of one."

"I know, and I apologized to Christian and I'm ready for whatever punishment you want me to fulfill."

She nodded. "Alice has agreed to help fight you. Take on two oponents at once, because when we were in town, you did take on more than one."

I nodded and Alice came towards us, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie standing by the pool to watch us. She listened to Alberta, who was telling her to attack me and then Alice lept at me, going as fast as a Strigoi but not as fast as her kind.

"Bella., I want you to recite all the lessons that Dimitri taught you aloud for me to hear by the pool!" Alberta shouted.

I nodded obediently and dodged Alice's blows, which I knew she was being soft, but they still would have hurt. "As soon as its safe, run as fast and as far away from Strigoi as you can with your assignment. Never turn your back until your sure they are dead. Never hesitate. No matter who they are, what your relationship was to them before they turned, you never hesitate. Just one second between staking and -" I punched Alice and she staggered back, a little surprised. "Death. Or you could miss the heart!" I grunted, remembering that day. Alberta seemed to notice the pain in my voice and looked concerned.

"It's alright, Bella. That was in the past, just keep going!"

I dodged Alice's kick and cartwheeled before attacking her from behind and pulling out my practice stake and staking her in the back. "And if you know an alchemist, call her up and have her get rid of the bodies."

"That's not really a 'zen lesson' but keep it going. There's one more," Alberta called to me. Alice fell to her knees, faking her death and I couldn't help but frown.

I turned to Alice and watched as she fell. "Whenever you see someone, remind yourself over and over again that they are not who they used to be. Another lesson I forgot in Russia."

I put my stake away and turned to Alberta.

"How was that?"

"Exceptional," she said crisply, still pissed at me. I nodded and turned to Alice. "You can get up now."

She hopped up and smiled at me. "Some of that actually hurt."

I smiled a sad smile. "Thanks."

I kept remembering how she fell, so lifeless looking and it brought back all the memories of Russia. "I- I need a water break," I whispered, fighting tears.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt her?" Alice whispered to Alberta, but I could hear them.

"No, she went to Russia a two months ago and tried to kill Guardian Belikov, who was a Strigoi then. This just brough back all the memories. It happens every once in a while during trainings."

I dropped my water bottle and turned around. "It would haunt you too if you had to kill the man you loved."

They all looked at me. "What are you talking about?"

"The same thing you are. Dimitri, we promised each other that if we became Strigoi that we would want to be killed. I set out to kill him after Strigoi dragged him away and returned with him healed by a friend of mine. I almost killed him. I staked him twice in one night and I missed the last time, with an official stake. He moved out of the way. I hesitated. I was his prisoner for a few days and I didn't remind myself that he was a different person. It was a fatal mistake if he didn't remember me. I would have died months ago." I shook my head at my stupidity. "Alberta, I really need to start trainings. Can we continue?"

"Emmett, how do you feel to practicing?"

I smiled a little bigger. "Bring it, Emmett."

Alberta told him the rules. He could only go as fast as me and use half his strength, but not use deadly blows. As soon as the stake touches his skin over his heart, he was to 'die'.

We fought for a while, and I was starting to grow tired and hungry. I didn't give up and I kept pushing myself until Alberta clapped and announced it over for the night. "Bella, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I nodded and looked to see the sun coming up over the horizon. I sighed and saw Dimitri come toward me, an indifferent mask on his face. He tried to give me a hug, but I laughed.

"I just finished fighting two vampires, fast and strong vampires. I am all gross and sweaty. Do you really want to touch me?"

He chuckled. "Let's go for a walk."

I suddenly became nervous. "Um. . . s-sure."

It was the same thing Edward said, only Dimitri was offering, while Edward had demanded it.

I walked with Dimitri to the other side of the valley as the sun came up.

"It's so pretty," I whispered to him, as we sat down by the rocks.

"Bella," Dimitri started and I heard pain laced in his voice.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I don't think we can continue this. You're going to graduate soon and then we'll be Lissa's guardian together. It can't happen. I'm sorry." 

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think? Flames welcome. And I just want to say, I love it when people tell me what they want to see, so TELL ME PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love Christian and Dimitri, but sadly none of the Vampire Academy characters belong to me:( If you're Richelle Mead, please give me the rights to the story:) I love your books! I LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! It's better than Twilight sorry if you're a Twilight fan. Throughout the story, Twilight will be present, do don't worry:]

* * *

**

Chapter 5:

I looked at him. "Are you breaking up with me?"

He sighed. "Bella, you know I love you, but we have to stop this for Lissa's sake. We need to worry about protecting her, not each other."

I nodded. "I always knew this was going to happen," I whispered. "I knew this day would come."

"I'm sorry. I just have been trying to distance myself to make it easier on you."

I nodded. "I've noticed. I knew something like this was going to happen as soon as we got here. I just had a feeling, like I had that feeling in town."

"And your skills when you were fighting out there, that was amazing."

I smiled. "Thanks, you were pretty good. I saw you fight off that blond girl."

"You had four or more kills, Alberta said. When we get back to the academy, we can get you your molnija marks."

I nodded, but I felt sick to my stomach. Those didn't matter. Just Dimitri mattered and he didn't want me anymore.

"So this is it between us? We just become teacher-student again?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek to keep my tears from coming. He stood up and offered his hand. I shook my head. "I'm going to do laps. I haven't done them in a while."

Dimitri nodded and walked away, and when he was fifty feet away, he started running. I took off in the opposite direction, running circles around the valley, keeping my eyes on all the rocks I passed, looking for any Strigoi movement. When I finished one lap, I went to the house and went straight to my room. It was nearly eight in the morning in human time, so I was surprised to see Christian up.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, my voice monotone, dull, lifeless.

"Woah, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, you know? Just got dumped," I shrugged like it was nothing, placing my emotions behind that brick wall and grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom.

"What?" Christian asked incredulous, blocking my way. "Belikov broke up with you."

"We're going to be Lissa's guardians. We can't have anything going on between me and him if we are going to protect her."

"That makes no sense."

"Can I take a shower, and then I'll explain it to you."

Christian sighed and then nodded. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and then pulled into my tank top and shorts. I pulled into my bed, brushing my hair at the same time, and I saw Christian get into his as well.

He was sitting up, watching me. "Any day now, Hathaway."

"Alright, well you know how Dimitri and I are assigned to Lissa? As well as Rose?" He nodded. "Well, Dimitri and I can't be together because we would worry about protecting each other than Lissa, so . . . we have to live without each other for her."

"That is so . . . I can't think of the word."

"Unfair?" I offered. He nodded. "I know. But Dimitri and I knew it would happen soon, so I wasn't at all surprised. I expected it later, actually, so it stings a little, but I can fight my feelings for him until they don't exist," I explained. Which I doubt will happen, I finished thinking.

Christian looked at me. "You want to know what he was talking about now?"

I nodded. "Might as well."

"Well, he was on the phone with someone, I didn't know who until the end so you can guess." I nodded again, too emotionless to care. "He was talking and. . .

"I don't know what to say, dear, but its nothing. No, she means nothing to me. Yes, dear. It is just a fling. We can never be together." There was a pause. "I don't know what to say. She's Bella Hathaway. Yes, related to Rose and Janine. I know, I'll come see you right before graduation. We're moving to the Royal Court."

He stopped talking for a few minutes and then started up again. "Yes, I love you,too." There was a short pause. "As soon as I dump her I'll visit you. You're my know I love you more than anything, Tasha."

I stopped Christian right there, tears in my eyes. "Dimitri was - is in love with your aunt!" I whispered, furious.

He surveyed my expression. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

I shook my head. "No, I'm glad you said something. I just can't believe. He always told me he didn't want anything to do with her but I should have known. Why did he decline her offer if he loved her?"

"He didn't want to give up Lissa, I'm guessing."

I shook my head in disbelief. "All of what we did together, and he was using me!"

Tears threatened to spill over and I turned off the lamp to hide them as they slid down my face. I heard Christian move as I sank in my bed and buried my face in my pillow, keeping quiet, and maybe suffocating myself.

"Bella," I heard Christian murmur as he sat on my bed.

I took a deep breath, enough to compose myself. "Go to bed, Ozera."

"Not when my Guardian is breaking down."

"It doesn't concern you, so go to bed before I make you."

I turned around and saw that he was looking at me, pity and shock in his face. He ran a hand through his black hair before sighing. "We're talking about this in the morning. I won't let you get to breakfast without talking. It makes you feel better, trust me."

I didn't answer, and he went back to his own bed where we both fell asleep.

In about the middle of the day, a loud sound in my room woke me up. I bolted up and surveyed my surroundings. Christian was still sleeping and there was nothing out of place in my room, except the sofa. Maybe Christian moved it when I went to bed.

I checked the bathroom and found Rose, who was frowning.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Talk," I yawned.

"I heard that you and Belikov broke up."

I groaned. "Is this really neccessary to talk about? Yes, we're through. We both knew it was going to happen eventually. Especially if we were to guard Lissa."

"You're talking about the same man that you had sex with, the same man that you dropped out of school and went to Russia to find. The same man you restored from the Strigoi state just so he could be with you. That same man's who's family loves you. The same man that you -"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm already getting a lecture this morning anyway. Please leave so I can sleep."

She sighed. "I'm talking to you later, with the Cullen girls."

"You're really close to them, huh?" I asked.

"I guess, they know how to kick major ass when their guys don't behave. I'm learning things."

"Not things that will help Lissa," I muttered. I shoved her out of the bedroom and locked the door. I slid back into my bed covers. What Rose said kept replaying in my head. So much happened with him. So much of my life depended on him. Now, hardly any of it. Just trainings and guarding Lissa, both big factors, but to me, they were zero on the emotional scale. I lost the man I love.

I couldn't sleep the rest of the night, and when the sun started to go down, Christian woke up and looked at me.

"Looks like you've had an early morning," he said.

I looked at him. "Rose ambushed me."

"About what?"

"Yesterday," I still couldn't grasp that Dimitri and I could never hold each other, kiss each other. It was too unreal.

"Good place to start, because we're having this conversation now," Christian smirked. "So, you never told us, what happened in Russia?"

I looked at him. "I met a bunch of Strigoi, an alchemist helped me get rid of the bodies, and then I ran into Dimitri's family. I told them what happened and they let me stay with them. I stopped one of Dimitri's sisters from getting pregnant, got kicked out, and then I went to Novosibirsk with a bunch of unpromised guardians. We killed a few and I found one that knew Dimitri. I let it go to tell Dimitri I was in town and looking for him. About an hour later, we were going to a club and I found an old lady. I tried to help her off her back, but I got knocked out by Dimitri. I woke up in an apartment kind of building. Dimitri came in and said I could turn or I could die. I said I'd die, and that he would too. He told me how much he loves that life and I refused every time he asked me to turn. Then he started to bite me. Once a day, but it started to get addicting. I would crave his bites. Adrian saw me in a dream, and I think he thought I was in a blood whore house. I escaped my tenth day there by staking Dimitri with a chair leg. I staked two other Strigoi with a silver stake and then Dimitri came in. I jumped out the window, almost spraining my ankle. I took off into a maze that surrounded the house. I made it to the woods and he was after me, close. I got us to a bridge, and I asked him, 'Why do you want to turn me?' and he said, 'Because I want you.' I jumped off the bridge, because if he wasn't going to kill me, I would have to kill myself. He caught me and I turned to him. He tried to get me to turn again, but I refused. I looked at him and I said, 'I will always love you,' and he was staked for real. He said, 'That's what I should've said,' and then fell down. I missed his heart, I later found out when we went back to get him. I wanted his family to give him a proper burial. Well, he was very much alive, just weakened by the stake.

"I brought him to Oksana and Mark, a Spirit user that bonded like Lissa and Rose. Mark said that it was possible to fix him to his Dhampir state, so Oksana healed him and he's back the way he is."

Christian looked at me. "And you used to call me a Strigoi lover."

Tears that were brimming my eyes faded into anger. "Hey, you wanted the story, well you got it."

"What about before the battle at school?"

I turned my eyes away from him. "I'm not talking about that because it will be harder to let him go."

"And explain to me why you can't be with him if you guard Lissa?"

I looked at him. "If Lissa were to get hunted down, which she will since she's the last Dragomir, Dimitri and I knew we would protect each other more than we would Lissa. It was too dangerous on Lissa's part if we were together. We only got together because I told him that we weren't together yet, so why not try it?"

Christian smiled. "So its a guardian thing?"

I nodded. "It couldn't happen. Remember a long time ago that one Guardian couple quit so that they could be together, forcing their assignment to have to find new guardians."

He nodded, "Yeah."

"I didn't want Lissa to end up like that guy."

"She would have Rose."

"If Rose even graduates."

Christian laughed. "Good point."

I looked at him. "I won't let it happen."

Taking a deep breath, I put all my memories of Dimitri into the back of my head, locked up tight.

Christian turned to me. "What the hell are you doing?"

"According to me, Dimitri and I only had a teacher-student relationship."

Christian looked a little worried, "Are you-"

"And I'm going to kill your aunt."

He smiled. "That's more like the Bella I know. I just didn't take Belikov as the person that would cheat."

I shrugged. "Whatever. I'm starving. Can we go to breakfast now?"

He looked at me. "You look considerably better than yesterday, so hell yes. I told you talking it out would feel better."

I shrugged. "And you still haven't asked Lissa. Why the hell not?"

He shrugged and looked down. "I just don't feel for Lissa like I did before. It's purely sisterly, like she's my older sister or something."

I froze and looked at him. "What the hell man?"

He shrugged and we continued down to breakfast. I sat at the kitchen counter and smiled at Esme who was cooking.

"Hello, dear. I haven't talked to you in a while."

"I've missed you, Esme. You were like my mother I never had."

"Where's your real mother?"

"In Switzerland or somewhere like that with her assignment. I haven't seen her in about a month."

"I'm so sorry we left you, Bella. Edward forced us and said we couldn't contact you. When we heard you went missing, I got so worried."

I smiled. "I forgave you."

It was silent for a few minutes and she handed me a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. "If you don't mind me asking, who was Mason?"

I smiled a sad smile. "He was my best friend, but incredibly stupid. We were in Spokane for Christmas and there was a Strigoi hide out. We were going to find them, all the older guardians, not the novices. I overheard and told Mason. Well he took Mia, Rose, Eddie, and himself. Christian and I took off after them, trying to bring them back before they got killed. Well, the Strigoi's human's kidnapped us. They started to feed off of Eddie and I tried to get Christian to feed off of me. We had it planned, you see. Christian controls fire and we were bound in zipties. So he finally got the message and said he was going to drain me in order to live, instead of starve. So the humans unbound us and he came over to me. I thought he was serious, but he leant down and acted like he was draining me while he was burning my hands free. It was really painful, but we escaped after we knocked out the guards and untied everyone else.

"I told everyone to go out of here, but the Strigoi stopped us and I forced them all to go while I distracted them. Rose seemed hesitant but I told her to get Dimitri and tell them where we were. I fought off my first two Strigoi by decapitation. Got my molnija marks too. But I didn't want them because the guy Strigoi, Isaiah, he grabbed Mason and just snapped his neck. The worst day ever."

Esme looked at me. "I'm so sorry."

I nodded. "It's cool. We'll always remember him, especially Eddie. They were the closest two guys could be in the best friend zone."

Esme smiled. "Well, we've all missed you. And Edward lied to you. He wanted me to tell you that. He said he lied and that he meant nothing."

I shook my head, "It's too late, Esme. He said he didn't love me, it was just a distraction, and that basically I was a pet to your family."

She frowned. "We didn't know that."

"Well, that's what he said."

I finished my food and took a quick shower, changing into a white tank top and black shorts. I went to the back as I put my hair up and I heard someone growl. I turned and faced Edward, smirking.

"What do you want?"

"You have tattooes?"

I nodded. "That's how many Strigoi I killed. The two were my first two, at the same time, by the way. The other one means that there were too many to count, that was the day of the battle. I'll get four more when we get back for what happened in town and another unlimited amount one for Russia, because I do have proof."

Edward looked speechless. "And you haven't even graduated yet."

I smiled. "Five weeks by the time this vacations over. I'll finally be able to go to Court and make fun of the bitchy queen behind her back. Oh, and I'll see Rhonda and Mia. It will be fun."

"Royal court?" He asked.

I nodded. "Where the queen and where Lissa will live."

"Lissa's royal?"

I nodded. "A princess and Christian's too, but he doesn't have a title. They aren't exactly the favorite family of the queen right now either."

I walked past the pool and to the training area. No one was here and I was immediately on high alert. I spun around as I heard a sound and dodged a kick. Two more figures stepped out and I reached for my stake, only it wasn't there. "Damn it!" I cursed, dodging another kick and a punch.

I back up towards the house and I heard Alberta. "Bella, come on. Fight us."

I smiled a little and fought back, kicking and punching until I nearly tripped over something. My stake. How did this get here? I 'staked' Stan and he moved out of the way as I worked on Alberta and someone I couldn't see the face of. I elbowed the person behind me and kicked Alberta at the same time. I twisted around and staked the person behind me and then turned to Alberta. I started to circle around and she followed.

"Alberta," I smiled. "What's this all about?"

"Yesterday in town. Don't think your punishment isn't over."

I laughed. "Why would I think it was over?"

She lunged, and she was fast. I barely had time to move out of the way before her arms hit my arm with the stake. I almost dropped it and I cursed. "Damn it!"

I spun around and lunged at Alberta, before I took a step to her right, since that's her favorite side, and the side I knew she would go to if she was getting headed to straight forward. Just as I predicted, she took a step to her right and I did as well and I staked her.

"How did you know I was going right?" she asked, shocked.

I shrugged. "It's your favorite side and the side that I knew you would go to if you were being run in front of."

She smiled. "Very good, but you did almost drop your stake."

"Then I would have ran, Alberta," I insisted.

"Very well. Well today's sessions done. We still have evening trainings as well."

"Wouldn't dream on missing them."

I looked at Stan and the unknown person. "Who's that guy?"

"Bella? You really don't know who I am?" Dimitri asked, stepping into the light.

"Well, I couldn't exactly see your face in the darkness," I replied.

I grabbed my stake from the ground, where it slipped from my sweaty fingers and went back into the house. I smiled to Rosalie and Alice talking to Lissa about fashion before going up the stairs. I stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Lis? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She nodded.

"I'll give her back, Alice, Rosalie. Promise!"

We past the feeders rooms, who were just some humans in the Academy that offered to come. I opened the door to her room, where Eddie was listening to his iPod.

"Castile. Out!" I said, pointing to the door. He nodded and left and I closed the door.

"What is this all about, Bella?"

"Christian."

She looked angered. "If you try to set me up with that jerk, Bella, I will personally tear your hair out."

"What did he do?"

"He told me that he was over us, and that I should just move on. So I am."

"With who?" I asked. "Ugh, I'm going to kill him now. Alright, well I just wanted to see what you still thought about him."

"Why?" she asked, curious. "What did he tell you?"

I sighed. "I asked him why he hasn't asked you out yet and he said because he just sees you as sisterly. I'm sorry, Lis."

She nodded, "It's fine. Really. I"m glad you said that because I don't want to lose him as a friend, but I don't want to go out with him any more."

I nodded. "Alright. And if you need to talk to me, go ahead. I'm all ears."

She smiled and skipped out of the room. I went right up to mine and glared at Christian. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked him coldly.

"What are you talking about?" he sounded confused. Good.

"You just don't go up to Lissa and be like I can't see us. We're over for good. Move on. That's the worst thing ever."

He shrugged. "She took it pretty well."

I sighed. "Lissa doesn't just break down. Anyway, I told her that you just thought of her as sisterly and she brightened up considerably. Ugh, I'm not talking to you for the remainder of this trip."

He smiled. "Come on, Bella. Don't you want to know who I like?"

I shook my head. "No, because I don't give a fuck. Now, I'm going to ask Alberta why the hell I'm still being disciplined for yesterday. Don't you dare follow."

I shut my door and found Alberta in the rec room, on the couch reading.

"Alberta," I said icily, shutting the rec door. "Why the hell am I still being punished for yesterday?"

"You said you knew why," she said calmly, putting the book down.

"Yeah, I said that. It didn't mean I meant it. I already apologized to Ozera and he said he wanted to come anyway. So why the hell is there a problem?"

She looked at me. "If the Moroi would have died, you would not have graduated."

I stopped my arguements, going over what she said in my head. "But they didn't die."

"I'm still punishing you because if you do this in the future, and they do die, you could lose your job."

I shook my head. "That fight in town was like the fight at school. Don't tell me otherwise. It could get worse. They could attack the house now."

"Don't talk like that. They have no clue where we are."

"Don't they? We led them back here when the Cullen's drove off to get the boys, didn't we?"

She stayed quiet. "We killed them all."

"We didn't have an exact number, Guardian Petrov. And one could have gotten the intellegence and passed it on to as many as a hundred Strigoi by now. And I'm the bad guy?"

She looked at me. "You always have a feeling and it happens. You had a feeling Ozera was needed. You had a feeling we were going to be attacked. If you have a feeling this will happen, tell me now so we can prepare."

I looked her level in the eye. "I really think that's what happened. I have a strong feeling."

She hopped up and walked briskly to the living room. I followed.

"Everyone!" She called.

They all looked at her and I saw that everyone was there.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella has a feeling."

"Woah - oh! That tonights gonna be a good night!" Adrian laughed.

"This isn't funny, Ivashkov," I growled at him. He quieted immediately and got all serious.

"Listen. She had a feeling we were going to be attacked in town, and it happened. She had a feeling during school before we were attacked. She has a feeling right now that one of the Strigoi from yesterday got away and is planning on coming here with an army to attack us."

All eyes turned to the Moroi and they fidgeted.

"We have to get them out. Take them someplace safe," I said. "Once they're gone we can leave or we can stay and fight."

Eddie looked at me and I could tell he was scared. "If we get the Moroi out, where will we take them?"

"I"m staying to fight!" Christian said, standing up. "I"m not going anywhere."

Alberta looked at me. "See, this is the behavior that we don't need."

I sighed. "Ozera, I am your charge. You will sit down, shut up, and go with the rest of the Moroi to safety."

"Make me," he smirked.

I took a deep breath through my nose, closed my eyes and raised my hands like I was going to punch him. I breathed out and put my palms out, struggling not to hit him. "I will."

He flicked his wrist and fire was dancing above the flowers above the table. "What advantage do you have?"

"I can kick your ass."

He gulped a little and the fire went out.

"We need either more Guardians or to leave," Stan said.

I shook my head. "If the Cullen's are willing, they can help. Hold them down and we stake them?"

Carlisle looked to the family and I could tell that they were discussing it too low for us to hear. Carlisle turned to us about five minutes later.

"We'll help."

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think? Flames welcome. And I just want to say, I love it when people tell me what they want to see, so TELL ME PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love Christian and Dimitri, but sadly none of the Vampire Academy characters belong to me:( If you're Richelle Mead, please give me the rights to the story:) I love your books! I LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! It's better than Twilight sorry if you're a Twilight fan. Throughout the story, Twilight will be present, do don't worry:]

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

Dimitri turned to Alberta. "Where are we taking the Moroi?"

"There's a metal cellar in the basement. No one can get in, not even us, unless you know the code," Alice said quickly.

"A metal cellar?" I sighed. "Oh, the memories."

After packing food and everything else needed into the cellar, we put some air holes and then left it open for the Moroi to go in.

Lissa and Adrian were, along with the feeders, but Christian was in my room, getting something he needed. At about midnight, which was lunch, he came out and I escorted him to the basement when I heard a crash. Christian shut the cellar door quickly before I could put him in. "You idiot!" I whispered. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"We're fighting them, Bella, come on."

I sighed. "You stay by my side at all time. Do not, I repeat, do not do anything stupid."

He nodded and was close on my heels and we walked up the basement steps. I heard laughter, screams, and the smell of smoke.

I opened the door, scoped the room, and then pulled Christian behind me until we were against the wall. A curly blond haired Strigoi girl came down the hall and caught sight of Christian. I jabbed the stake I had ready in my hand into her heart and she fell to the ground. I pulled Christian along until I heard someone approach. I instinctfully stood in front of Christian. "It's Rosalie."

Sure enough, Rosalie appeared next to me. "What is he doing out?"

"The ass here shut the door and I didn't know the code to get him back in."

"I'm fighting."

Rosalie looked at him and then at me. "I'll protect him and you. Edward has Alberta. Esme has Dimitri. Emmett has Stan. Alice has Rose. Carlisle has Eddie. Jasper is taking out the things for you all to stake, so unless they have a red mark on them, they are still alive."

We nodded and started to run outside. It was pitch black, except for the streaks of white blurs running around. I turned to Christian, yet still aware of what was going on behind me. "Remember when we were at school?"

He nodded. "I know. Only the heads. Don't use to much magic."

"If you get weak, tell me immediately," I ordered.

He nodded again and I turned around and went to help Alberta.

I kicked and punched and staked a few Strigoi, "Why didn't we call the school?" I shouted.

"They were short staffed and couldn't take any Guardian's away. They are terrified the last attack will happen again."

I nodded and staked a few more. One got close to me and kicked me in the ribs. I gasped for breath as they're head burst into flames. I staked that one quickly and as soon as the ones around Alberta and I were down, she marked them all with red x's on their forheads.

I turned to Christian, and he was fighting off about five Strigoi with him magic. "Damn it, Ozera!" I shouted. I went back over to him and staked the ones that were on fire before turning to him. "Don't ever do that again. If you die I don't graduate. Keep your head."

He smirked and a group of Strigoi came towards us. It was three and I fought off two while Ozera used his magic for one. I staked one, staked the one on fire, and then jumped onto the Strigoi that was attacking me. I staked it quickly and Christian burned x's into their forheads, much to my protests.

The fight went on for hours, and then they started to retreat.

"Where are they going?" Christian asked.

"It's dawn soon. They have to hide out," I explained. "Just like last time, they are probably in caves."

We all retreated into the living room and Alberta looked at me. "What did I tell you about him?" She pointed to Christian.

"As soon as I got to the vault thing, he shut the door and I didn't know the combination. Besides, Rosalie was keeping an eye on him the whole time."

I smiled in thanks to Rosalie and she nodded.

"Bella, when we get back to school, you are not going to be able to finish your trainings."

"I know," I whispered. "I figured as much."

She nodded and looked slightly surprised that I didn't fight it. Esme went to get the two Moroi out of the cellar and I did a quick count of everyone. Alberta, Rose, Eddie, Stan, Dimitri, and me. Christian, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle. Edward.

I nodded. "We're all safe."

Lissa and Adrian looked around the house. "I'll have my Aunt pay for this," Adrian said.

The house looked bad. There was holes in the walls, broken furniture-

"It's nothing," Esme smiled. "We have spares at our storage unit to replace it all."

"I insist," Adrian said and then sat down next to Rose, smiling. Lissa went to everyone, healing their injuries.

"Lissa, I don't really think its neccessary," Alberta said.

Eddie was the worst off. His nose was broken, his ankle sprained, and a few cuts and bruises.

"Why don't you have a problem with the blood?" I asked the Cullen's. I knew my forehead was bleeding.

"We've practiced since your birthday," Alice explained.

I nodded and Lissa came to me. "Let me heal you, Bella."

"I'm fine, Lis. It's just a cut."

"It's going to scar," Lissa said. "And its pretty deep."

"You don't need to heal me. It's nothing major."

She placed her hand on mine and smiled. "Whatever you say."

I felt the cut heal and I jerked my hand from Lissa. "Stop it," I muttered.

"It's gone anyway," she laughed.

She sat back down next to Rose and I sighed. "I'm going to get you, Lis."

She laughed and shook her head. "No, you aren't."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Alberta. "How many dead?"

"We have to do a quick count. As soon as the sun's up high."

We nodded and ate quickly before the Moroi started to get uncomfortable. The Moroi went to their feeders while the somewhat humans had a big meal. We needed to stay energized throughout the night.

"You three really need to go to a room without windows," Rose told them.

They all wanted to stay and help.

"When you all die, its not our faults," Alberta said.

They counted the bodies in the house, Alice helping in case one Strigoi was hiding. The rest of us went outside and counted the bodies. There were bodies all over the valley. Some hadn't made it when the sun came up. I staked them all just in case and Alberta marked their foreheads with a green marker, showing they've been checked.

By the time the count was done, we all met back inside. "Twenty three in the house," Christian said.

"Fifty six outside," Alberta replied.

"So seventy nine dead," I added.

"There was at least that many running away," Dimitri said, his Russian accent still faint.

Alberta sighed. "We have to rest and get rid of the bodies."

We all nodded and pushed the thoughts of death out of our heads as we sat around, enjoying the sun. Christian seemed to be more comfortable in the sun than most, and when I called him out on it he struggled. "It must be genetic. My aunt likes the sun too. Maybe its a fire user thing."

I shrugged and helped Alberta and the other Guardian's shove the bodies out of the way, piling them in the middle of the valley.

I looked up at the sky and the sun was nearly down.

"Moroi, get back to your cell. You as well Christian," Alberta instructed.

"I'm staying to fight," he said. "I can hold them off. I fed more than normal. I'll last."

I sighed and looked at Alberta who seemed hesitant. "No."

"Please, Guardian Petrov?" he pleaded. It would have been quite funny had this not been a life or death situation.

After many pleas on Christian's behalf, Alberta gave in and the Spirit users were locked up with the feeders. Only the Cullen's knew the password, so the Strigoi couldn't get it out of anyone that was mortal. As soon as the sun went down, they came back, only there seemed to be less.

I forced Christian to stay by my side at all times, since I couldn't afford him to die. Not only would I not graduate but I would lose a friend, and I didn't want either to happen. A Strigoi was heading straight for Christian and I couldn't guard him. I was fighting off three Strigoi.

"Rosalie!" I shouted. She kicked the Strigoi after Christian quickly before helping me. "Thanks," I panted after I staked all four of them. Rosalie marked all of them with red marks before we moved on. Or rather, they came to us. Christian set their hair on fire, and that was just enough to stop them from fighting and it didn't drain him. It was just one flick and he didn't have to concentrate anymore. I was able to get about all of the ones that came towards us, but Rosalie helped considerably.

"I still don't get why we didn't call the school," I mumbled, taking a breather. I saw Eddie struggling, and pulled Christian along as we helped him.

"I can't keep fighting," Eddie gasped as he staked another one.

He was about ready to collapse. "Hold on Eddie. I'll have someone take you to Lissa."

I was trying to think of what Rosalie had said earlier. Who was protecting him? Right!

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked, staking a Strigoi that was trying to sneak up behind Christian.

"Belikov's down."

Time stopped.

The world stopped spinning.

"He's injured or. . ."

"No, he's just gotten a broken arm or something. A Strigoi tackled him."

I nodded and all conversation stopped as another group of Strigoi attacked us. Rosalie held off a few and I staked them and then started to kick and punch a black haired girl that looked too bitchy. She liked to talk too.

"So you and your friends are going down," she had a Brooklyn accent. "We have two hundred exactly. I counted last night. we went back and only had a hundred and twenty one. You have no chance."

"We killed at least fifty already," I said lunging for her. That was a mistake. She grabbed me from behind and held me to her, my neck wrapped by her arm.

"And you have more. All two hundred."

"Is that including you, bitch?" I choked out.

"You're in no position to talk, sweet heart," She laughed.

I jammed my elbow into her side and she tightened her grip. "Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you. You know as well as I that I'm stronger than you."

Eddie was being carried into the house by Rosalie. Christian was with Alberta, fighting with her. I was all alone.

"In strength. Not emotionally."

I twisted in her grasp and I felt her arms tighten. "One more move and I kill you."

I froze. "Bella!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I couldn't turn to see their face. I had to risk it.

I counted in my head. One. . . two. . . three. I kicked with all my strength, she staggered back and I spun around, staking her. She gasped in surprise. "Take that, bitch."

It hurt to breath, so I know she did some serious damage. We were losing Guardian's out here. Eddie, Dimitri, and almost me.

Warm arms engulfed me. "Are you alright?"

I took a shaky breath in and nodded. "Yeah, just a little winded. That girl was strong."

"I'm sorry. If I would have been with you, I could have stopped her. She almost killed you!" Christian gushed.

"Stop sounding like a girl. There's a fight going on. It's not your fault, anyway. She tricked me is all. My fault."

We entered another swarm and I staked half, and then Rosalie came and helped. She held them down and I staked them.

The sun was starting to come up again. I couldn't believe it. The fight was almost over. There weren't many left. I went over to help my sister and she smiled in thanks as I finished them off.

"There should be exactly two hundred bodies if we got them all, including yesterdays. The girl that almost got me told me that much."

Alberta had finished up her share and assisted Stan. Finally, the sun was up and all fighting stopped.

I sighed in relief. The Cullen's ran and counted the Strigoi while I looked at Christian, who was breathing heavily and looked paler than usual.

"You need to feed," I told him quietly.

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"You are not. Come on, let's get you to the feeders."

I took a shaky step forward, my legs felt like jello after all the exercise they went through in the past two days.

Christian noticed. "Bella, I am fine. Besides, are you okay?"

I nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You can hardly walk," he smirked.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on walking towards the kitchen as best I could without seeming weak.

"The feeders weren't in the best condition when we last fed off of them. They need time to recooperate."

I nodded and flipped my hair so that my neck was exposed. I knew I was all sweaty and gross, but I couldn't care less right now.

"Do it, Christian," I muttered, getting tired. I had gone two days without sleeping, more like three and a half now that I think about it.

"Rose, you're about to pass out as is. No," he said firmly.

"If you drink from the feeders, you'll kill them and turn Strigoi. So its either me or nothing."

"Nothing then," Christian said.

"But you did it once before with me!" I protested.

"That was because we had no alternate. No one else was willing."

"So you're going to starve for three days until the feeders get better?" I asked skeptical.

"No, I'm going to wait at least until one of the feeders is better."

I shook my head. "I can't believe you. Just do it! I can make it fine. What's a few extra pints of blood. My body doesn't need all of it."

He sighed. "No, Bella, I can't."

I sighed, anger slowly rising. "Fine. Starve for all I care."

I stood up and keeping my eyes out down the corridors, I made sure every room, closet, space above the ceiling, and cellar was Strigoi free before I went to Christian and my room. I was surprised to see Christian already there. He looked like he just came out of the shower. He was still pale and looked a little sick, but he looked better than he had when I last saw him.

I grabbed some clean clothes before taking a cold shower. Getting out, I slipped my black tank top, black yoga sweat pants, and some tennis shoes on before walking back into my room. Christian was still awake, like he was waiting for me. "Where are you going?"

"The fight still isn't over. Wounded, body count, pupil check. There's stuff we have to finish. Go to bed."

I noticed that his shirt was white, but there was a red stain, and it looked fresh. "Oh my god! Christian, you're bleeding."

He pulled the covers to hide the blood, but it was too late.

"It's nothing," he said, trying to get me away from him.

"The hell its not," I muttered darkly. I pulled the covers away and saw that his hand was over it, but blood was seeping through his fingers.

"Let me see it," I murmured.

"It's fine!" he insisted, but I could hear the pain in his voice.

I grabbed his arm that wasn't holding his side and pulled him gently off the bed. I brought him to the bathroom and sat him on the ring of the tub.

"Let me see it, Christian," I insisted, trying to pry his hand off the wound without hurting him.

His piercing blue eyes looked into mine. "I'm fine."

I pulled his hand off a little more roughtly and saw that his white shirt was almost completely soaked. "Take your shirt off."

He smirked, but his eyes were laced with pain. "You aren't getting lucky, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Take it off, Christian. I can't see how serious it is."

He didn't move to take it off and I grabbed his shirt and as gently as I could, pulled it off him. He worked out, that was for sure. He may not have had Dimitri's body, but he did have a six pack and muscled arms. His hands were covering the wound, keeping pressure.

"Christian, move your hands now before it gets infected and you die," I said calmly, even though I knew this was extremely serious. He didn't move his hands. "Do you want me to call Alberta and Stan in here?" That moved his arms quickly. I stiffled my gasp and placed my hand over a very deep hole in his side. Almost like a gun shot wound.

"What happened when you got this?" I asked calmly, trying to keep myself calm in the process. I applied pressure and looked around the room for something to keep over it. I found one of the towels and I ripped it in half. I'd apologize to Esme later. I released my hand and tied it tightly around Christian's body.

"I was with Alberta, we were fighting. A Strigoi came up behind me and stabbed me with something. I didn't know what. I set it on fire and then Alberta staked it."

I looked at him. "You should have told me right away."

"I'll survive," he whispered and his blue eyes held mine again. It took a minute before I broke his gaze. "We have to take you to Lissa."

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Then I'll drive you to the hospital. This is too serious. If it was a gun, the bullet can still be lodged inside. And since there was not exit wound, I'm guessing it would be. If it was a stick or something, then you needed to be healed before you get an infection."

"How do you know all this?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I read about the human body and medical stuff before I was brought back to the academy." He tried to stand up, but winced and didn't.

I pulled out my phone. Lissa, get to my room quickly. Meet me in my bathroom. EMERGENCY! I texted her.

The bathroom door opened minutes later and Lissa gasped. "What happened?"

"He got on my last nerve and I stabbed him, what do you think happened?" I snapped. Lissa quickly placed her hand over the wound and Christian relaxed as the pain evaporated and the wound disappeared.

"That should do it," she smiled, leaning back. She washed off her hands before skipping out of the room.

I took off the now stained towel. I turned on the bath tub and let it fill. I placed all the blood stained clothes in the freezing water and turned to Christian. "You need to get to bed. You haven't slept in two or so days."

"You haven't slept longer," Christian pointed out.

"I'm built to stay up like this. You aren't. Off to bed, now," I ordered. He sighed and stood up, smiling when he didn't feel any pain.

"Yes, mommy dearest," he teased. I couldn't help but smile. That was the old Christian, back in business. I shut the bedroom door behind me and then went down to the living room. "Bella, are you hurt anywhere?"

I didn't want to admit to Lissa I had a sprained ankle, so I shook my head and bit my lip as I took the pain, walking toward the sofa. I sat down and sighed. "It feels so good to sit. Lissa, you must be exhausted. You should sleep."

"I just have to heal Guardian Belikov and then I will be."

I nodded and watched as she healed Dimitri. I couldn't help myself. I hate to say it.

"How's Tasha?" I asked.

He looked at me confused, but I saw the recognition in his eyes. "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. How's Tasha, you're girlfriend?"

Lissa looked at me, pity on her face. She knew about it, but didn't tell me. "Bella, I was going to tell you, but -"

"I don't want an explanation. I just wanted to know if it was true or not. I guess it is."

I found Alberta in the kitchen, getting food. "How many did we kill?"

"According to Jasper, one hundred and ninety nine. One must have gotten away."

I nodded. "Or the girl counted wrong. I wouldn't think anything of it. Everything should be over now. I have that feeling again."

Alberta smiled. "Thank God for that feeling. How's Ozera? I saw him take a hit."

"Lissa healed him. He was too God damned stubborn to even let me look at it. It took about five minutes, and that was with force. Stab wound with something circular. It was bleeding pretty badly."

Alberta nodded and smiled at me. "You did well, Bella. Protecting him like that. You are devoted to guarding people, I like that. Rosalie told me she kept count of exactly how many Strigoi you killed, so we'll have a ceremony when we get back to school, and you'll get your tattoo's."

I smiled. "Cool. Is it alright if I head to bed now? I haven't slept in days."

"All of us haven't. Yeah, you can. It will be a good rest."

I nodded, "Night, Alberta."

"Night, Bella."

I walked up to my room and slipped into bed, turning the lamp off. "Bella," I heard Christian say. I sat up and looked at him, sitting on his bed, facing me.

"Christian?" I asked.

"Thanks for letting me fight with you, and protecting my ass. You were amazing out there."

I smiled. "Thanks, but you were too. Honestly. The fire in the hair, taking the pain of the hit like you did. Not even I could have done that."

He shrugged. "It was nothing."

I rolled my eyes. "Night, Christian."

"Night, Bella."

I snuggled up in my covers, drifting to sleep, and for the first time in days, relaxing.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think? Flames welcome. And I just want to say, I love it when people tell me what they want to see, so TELL ME PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love Christian and Dimitri, but sadly none of the Vampire Academy characters belong to me:( If you're Richelle Mead, please give me the rights to the story:) I love your books! I LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! It's better than Twilight sorry if you're a Twilight fan. Throughout the story, Twilight will be present, do don't worry:]

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

I woke up in the middle of the night. I knew as soon as I woke up I missed my morning training. I looked over at Christian's bed and he was still sleeping. I got out of bed, took a shower, getting the soaked towel and shirt from the bath, and then shook Christian.

"Five more minutes."

"You've slept halfway through the day," I said to him. His blue eyes opened.

"Good afternoon to you too," he joked, sitting up. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You needed your sleep and I just woke up about twenty minutes ago."

He nodded and took a shower while I cleaned up our room. I took my dirty clothes and shoved them in my suit case. I had plenty of clean clothes for the next four days, plus the ones Alice insisted on buying for me. Most I would never wear.

There was a knock on the door and I answered.

"Oh, good your up," Alberta smiled. "I checked in an hour ago and you were sleeping."

"Sorry, we've been sleeping. No sleep and all."

She nodded. "I woke up a few hours ago. It's been crazy on all of us. Anyways, Kirova called us. She knows of the attack. I told her we were all alive and well. She was amazed. We have good news, but once you finish getting ready, and Christian as well, meet us in the dining room."

I nodded.

"Will do," I smiled.

I shut the door just as Christian came out of the bathroom, shirtless. I rolled my eyes. He has been doing that ever since we moved in. "What did Alberta want?"

"We're meeting in the dining room. Kirova wanted to give us good news."

"Kirova's here?" Christian asked, pulling on a dark blue shirt, buttoning it up.

I shrugged. "I don't think so, but I'm expecting anything at this point. She was amazed we were all alive after that fight yesterday though."

"I don't blame her," Christian muttered.

"Hey, we fought well! No one died."

"You almost did."

"Because of a stupid mistake," I muttered, hating myself every time I admited it.

"What did you do?" He asked, mussing his hair and then putting some axe on.

"I lunged for her, and she expected it. She caught me from behind," I whispered. I opened the door, "Ready to go?"

He nodded and followed me, or rather I followed him. His axe cologne smelled great, and it clashed perfectly with my girly perfume.

We all met in the dining room and I did see Kirova there, sitting at the head of the table. The Cullen's were no where to be seen. Most likely hunting.

"There you are, I was just about to start without you."

"My apologies," I told her. "It's been a rough couple of days."

She nodded and Christian and I sat down.

"I am very impressed with what has happened here. Extremely impressed. The way Rose, Eddie, Bella were described to me, the way I was told they fought, that's exceptional. And Mr. Ozera as well. Even though it is forbidden, many would have died without your efforts." Christian nodded in thanks. "So, as a gift to all the students here, it was agreed upon by the teachers and the Guardian's for the Novices that they should graduate ahead of schedule. Queen Tatiana is here, with charge duties on hand. As we announce a guardian's name, please come up and we will give you your promise mark as well as who your charge will be."

Eddie, Rose and I nodded, elated that we were graduating early.

The Queen Bitch stepped into the room and smiled. I noticed a tattoo man in the corner, ready with ink. I couldn't believe I was getting promised today. This is the best graduation ever.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," The queen called and I could see the disgust in her eyes. "Congratulations. Your charge is Vasilisa Dragomir. Do you accept this?"

"I accept," Rose smiled before being told to go in the chair and she recieved her mark, which took all of five minutes. Alberta handed her a silver stake, where there was a rose and her initials engraved.

"Eddie Castile," The queen called. "Congrats, your charge is Jesse Zeklos."

I saw Christian smile from the corner of my eye, in pity. I did feel sorry for Eddie. Jesse would be an awful guarding person. Lissa had Rose and Dimitri. I was to be her third. It was planned that way. It was what her parents wanted.

After Eddie got his mark and stake, the Queen called my name. "Congrats, Bella. I heard half of those out there were yours."

"It was a team effort, your highness," I replied politely.

"I have heard. Your charge is Christian Ozera," she said, reading off the chart. The room got deadly silent. "Do you accept?"

"She was to be Lis- I mean Vasilisa's guardian. Mrs. Dragomir wanted that."

The queen was waiting for my answer. I sighed. She wasn't going to acknowledge Rose's protests. She knew that I was to be with Christian - to guard him.

I nodded. "I accept."

I heard Lissa and Rose gasp. Dimitri gave a sigh and I didn't know if it was in relief or sadness. I recieved my promise mark and stake and then sat down next to Christian, not able to look at Rose, Dimitri, or especially Lissa.

"I'm sorry," I heard Christian whisper to me.

"It's cool," I whispered back. "Really," I added when he didn't look convinced. He let it go, but I knew he was going to ask me about it later.

The queen left quickly after that and Kirova looked at us. "And the Moroi students, Christian, Lissa, you have graduated as well. Your grades were passing and we, meaning the staff at the school, have agreed it would be best if you can get into the world as soon as possible. You have done great things, and we know you'll do many more."

She left shortly after and Rose stood in front of me. "How the hell could you accept! We were going to the Court together, Bella! You could have declined."

I shook my head. "No, Rose, because then Lissa would have three guardians. It wasn't meant to be, and the Queen didn't think so either. Besides, you are the one with the bond. Not me."

She looked livid. "I am not through with you!" She whispered to me.

"Good luck," I smirked.

She stormed out of the room and I saw Alberta give me a sad smile. "You're right. You'll do better guarding Christian than Lissa. You would have worried about guarding your sister more than Lissa."

I nodded. "I know. That's why I accepted. They come first." I smiled and followed Christian out, knowing he wanted to talk to me. I had the feeling, you could say.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Christian said, once we made it to our room.

I shook my head. "It was nothing. Besides, we're cool. We'll make it. It's not like we hate each other. Otherwise, I would most definately have declined."

"I know. You still could have, I wouldn't have minded."

There was silence as I sat on my bed, Christian in his. "They did it because I was with Belikov. They wanted to seperate me and him."

Christian looked at me. "How do you know?"

I grinned. "It's that damn feeling again."

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think? Flames welcome. And I just want to say, I love it when people tell me what they want to see, so TELL ME PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love Christian and Dimitri, but sadly none of the Vampire Academy characters belong to me:( If you're Richelle Mead, please give me the rights to the story:) I love your books! I LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! It's better than Twilight sorry if you're a Twilight fan. Throughout the story, Twilight will be present, do don't worry:]

* * *

**

Chapter 8:

The next day, we were all in schedule. I woke up at eight p.m. and started up my trainings. Rose was out there, no one else. After an hour of kicking each other's ass, we went inside and saw that the Cullen's were back. The house looked almost brand new, so I suspected they were working on it during the sun.

I woke Christian up and then froze as soon as we hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Aunt Tasha!" Christian said, giving me a side glance. "Why are you here?"

"Decided to join you all on vacation, even if you do have four days left."

"Technically, we don't. We all graduated yesterday."

I heard Alice squeal and then hug me. "Oh, you can stay here a little longer, Bella!"

I laughed and tried to get out of her arms. "I can't." Her face fell. "I have to guard Christian in the real world. I can't just abandon him. I would lose my job if I did."

Alice pouted. "Bella, please!"

"It's not my decision. Besides, we have to go back to the Academy and pack our stuff. Otherwise I would stay."

At that moment, Christian turned to me. "We can stay."

"If you don't want to, then we don't have to," I told him.

He shook his head and looked at Alice. "If its not too much trouble."

"Of course not! Esme would love it!"

Tasha was led to the living room by Rose and I didn't really want to know if Dimitri was in there or not. Eddie had been taken back to the academy, because he wasn't feeling so well. I didn't blame him. He killed twenty-three Strigoi, Carlisle said.

"We have to go to the Academy before school gets out though. You have to get your molnija marks," Christian smiled.

I shrugged. "They aren't important to me. As long as I'm alive."

Alice squealed again and hugged me. "We're going to have so much fun! We can do some shopping, pampering, and - oh my god - we'll even get you something fun to do."

"I don't like the sound of that," I muttered.

Christian laughed and leaned against the wall while Alice tried to convince me to go shopping and stuff.

"Only during the daytime. I work nights," I pointed out.

Alice grinned. "Yay! Oh, Bella, we'll have so much fun!"

I laughed at her eager expression and we walked into the living room. Dimitri and Tasha were on the same couch - a love seat to be certain. Lissa and Adrian were on another sofa, Rose standing behind them. Christian sat in front of me and I stood behind him, like Rose. Alice sat next to Jasper, Rosalie next to Emmett, and Esme, Carlisle, Alberta, and Stan all shared a big sofa. Christian looked at me.

"You don't have to stand, you can sit here, you know?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"Bella, sit!" He ordered.

"Woof," I teased, sitting down. He chuckled and I looked at Tasha, hiding my hatred towards her as best I could.

"Hello, Tasha."

"Bella, so nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you as well," I lied, a smile on my lips. I could tell Christian was laughing, but I did my best to ignore it. Lunch came and went, and then Lissa came up to me.

"Bella, you can ask the Queen to be switched."

I shook my head. "She did it for a reason. It's better not to question the Queen's choices."

"But you and Dimitri!" she whispered. "You can be together."

"He's with Tasha. You remember yesterday. They've been together for god knows how long. I'm over him, Lissa. I can't let him stay in my life if he cheated on me. Sorry, but it's just not enough to think about."

"You're in love with someone else," Lissa smiled.

"Who?" I asked, confused. "I'm in love?"

"You just don't realize it. I knew it yesterday. A fool wouldn't be able to tell. I'll let you think on it. Rose, Adrian, Belikov, Eddie, Stan and I are going to the academy. We're heading back tomorrow to pack and I am heading off to Court next weekend."

"I'm sure we'll be back by then, but Christian wants to stay here for a little while. If not, I'll see you sometime at the Royal Court."

I hugged her and smiled. "And I'll miss you, Lis."

"I'll miss you too."

She skipped off to find Rose and they headed to their room. No doubt to get ready to leave. I headed back to the living room, and it was just the Cullen's, Alberta, and Christian. I sat in an empty sofa and smiled at the Cullen's. Edward was here now, and he was walking towards the seat next to me.

I sighed as he sat down and scooted as far over to the left - away from him - as I could.

"Have you found Victoria?" I asked.

All eyes snapped to me. "Should we have?"

I nodded. "I haven't heard from her since you moved. I was guessing that she followed you."

They shook their heads and Alice went into a vision. "She's in Europe."

I sighed in relief. "As long as she's not out to kill me, I'm fine."

Christian looked at me worried. He shouldn't be worried about me.

"She gave up when she lost your scent. I think she thinks you're dead."

I nodded. "Good enough for me."

"We're going shopping tomorrow," Alice insisted. "And I have a whole new wardrobe for you planned out."

I looked to Christian for permission. He looked at me. "What?"

"I can't go anywhere unless you agree," I said. "So, its your call."

"Yeah, go on, whatever," he said, embarrassed.

I shrugged and looked at the Cullen's. "I'm in."

"You don't need to ask the emo kid for permission," Edward whispered to me, but I knew that Christian heard.

"I do, actually. And he's not emo. He's my boss now. I can't go anywhere without him knowing and he can't go anywhere without me."

"Sounds like a married couple," Emmett laughed.

Christian smiled. "Bella isn't one for commitment."

I smirked. "You just never tried to make anything permanent."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the amused faces of the Cullen's, and the angry face of Edward.

"What?"

"Nothing," Esme, Alice, and Rosalie said at the same time.

I didn't press it. We started to talk about a bunch of random things, and then Alice broke it. "Bella! Go get ready. We're leaving in three hours."

"But you said tomorrow?" I asked, confused.

"It was midnight when I said that. It's now two and we're leaving at five. Hurry up!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Christian before exiting the room. I took a shower and changed into my jeans and a deep red frilly shirt. When my hair dried, I straightened it and smiled. I looked great. After thinking about it, I put my hair into a messy bun, so now my neck was showing. I slipped on my flats and then walked down to the living room after brushing my teeth.

"How's this?"

"Casual," Alice groaned. "I should have known. We're getting you better clothes."

I rolled my eyes. "I get the last say."

"That's what you think," She smiled, pulling me with her towards the door.

"Stay indoors!" I called, Rosalie and Esme joining us.

"If Jasper does what I told him to, then this will go smoothly. It's hard to see him, because of the Moroi in the house, but I can see if somewhat fuzzily."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, you aren't going to tell me what this is about, are you?"

"Nope," She said popping the p. She pushed me into the back of a yellow porsche and drove off. We made it to town in fifteen minutes. As soon as we got there, I was ushered inside.

"Nice tattoo, Bella. Is that new?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. "It's my promise mark. It lets people know I'm a Guardian."

"And Christian is your boss?"

I nodded. "I guard him with my life now, should it ever come down to my life."

She tossed me a dress. It was short - mid-thigh - black, and had a frilly fabric. She next handed me an emerald green one. A deep blue. A burgandy red. A soft gray. A black sweater dress. A pink halter top. She made me get all of them, and I will say they were all beautiful.

The next store we went to was a shoe store. I never thought I would get as many shoes as Alice and Rosalie threw at me there. Esme just smiled and helped me handle all the bags, which we piling up. Next we went to Forever 21 and they paid, not me, for a bunch of preppy clothes that were really cute but I knew i would never wear. By the time we were halfway done, it was lunchtime.

"Bath and Body Works next!" Esme smiled at me.

I groaned. "I need to eat at least."

I went into a little cafe and ordered a coke and some really yummy pizza. The Cullen woman watched me, disgust clear in their faces.

"How can you eat that?"

"Well, since I'm part human I need food. And its really good," I smirked.

I finished quickly and then we went to Bath and Body Works. Alice bought me a perfume and lotion in every scent, much to my protests.

"Guys, this is too much!" I insisted.

"Nonsense. You are still part of the family and we have months of spoiling to catch up to!" Esme smiled.

I shook my head. "I can't accept this."

"Then don't, but that doesn't mean you still can't take it," Rosalie said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but I will still protest."

"Protest away," Alice smiled, ringing up some more.

We went to the next store and I shook my head. "Nope, no way. Not going in there."

"You need to impress your man somehow!" Alice and Rosalie said, standing on either side. Esme went in without a second though.

"What man?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll know soon enough."

Alice and Rosalie led me into Victoria Secret and started throwing scraps of lace and ribbons at me. Esme handed me a basket that was full of bras, panties, and things I didn't even know what they were.

"There is no need for all of this. I won't have any romantic life."

"You do, Bella. I see it."

I rolled my eyes and then we went to another store that was mostly make up. Stuff I hardly used.

By sunset, there were so many bags that we had to make multiple trips back home. Well, Rosalie ran with hers and Esme did the same while Alice and I packed hers and mine into the car. Alice got in drivers seat and told me to get in passenger, and then we took off.

When we got to the Cullen's house, Alice took the bags and then took off into the house. I grabbed some as well and made my way into the house. I brought them straight to my room to find Christian still asleep.I decided to wake him when I finish bringing the bags in. An hour later, I came up the stairs, because Alice wanted to give me a makeover. I rolled my eyes as I passed a mirror. She curled my hair and let it fall down my back. I had an emerald green shirt with dark skinny jeans. It looked great, and the shadowed eye shadow made my eyes stand out in a good way. I felt sexy.

I opened the door to my room and saw that Christian was still asleep.

"Christian," I whispered. He mumbled something.

"Christian, wake up!" I said, pushing him a little.

"What time is it?"

I looked at the clock. It was eight. I told him and he smiled.

"Rose and Lissa left then. Thank god, they were starting to get on my nerves."

"They left already?"

"They were going to say goodbye to you, but the plane was leaving before you guys got ba- Woah. You look nice."

I blushed. "It's nothing. Just Alice and Rosalie's make overs."

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Holy shit! Are those all your bags?"

I rolled my eyes. "There are more in the car, I think. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme are shopaholics. It was months of missed shoppings trips all put together."

"That was very generous of them." He got up and picked up one of the bags, the one full of perfume. He pulled one out and sniffed it. "Oh, I like this one. You should wear this one. Get rid of the rest."

I took it from him. "Orange Blossom? Well, I do like the smell of orang- No. Enough. Stop going through my bags. Get ready. I don't know what were doing today. Your aunts still here, so something with her, probably."

I rolled my eyes and plopped down in the sea of bags. I pulled out some of the dresses and walked over to the closest, hanging them up. After i got all my dresses up, I noticed Christian watching me from the door of the bathroom. He was leaning against the frame.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just watching."

I put some of my shirts and jeans into the drawers, trying to get them to fit as much as possible. I had filled up my suit case, the closest with dresses, and my drawer. I still had at least fifteen bags left. Most were full of lingerie.

"What's in these?" Christian asked, walking over to them. I grabbed them out of his reach.

"Nothing,"I answered too quickly.

Christian smirked. "That was an answer in itself. Whatever. You really need another suitcase."

"More like two more, but whatever. I'll manage."

Christian smirked and we headed downstairs. Tasha was talking to Alberta and the Cullen's were out in the pool.

I walked outside and sat down on a tanning chair. "I'm really going to get these rays, right here," I smiled.

Christian laughed.

"Bella! Join us!" Alice squealed as Jasper tossed her into the deep end.

"Alright, alright. Ozera, are you joining us as well?" I asked.

"Might as well, since you are going in. Why let you have all the fun."

I rolled my eyes and changed into my swim suit in the bathroom while Christian changed into his suit in the bedroom.

"Can I come out or what?" I asked as I leaned against the door.

"I've been waiting for you, actually," came Christian's response.

I opened the door, a little subconscious of my body. I had a white bikini on that had multicolored pinneapples on it. Christian was wearing black bottoms with orange Hawaiian flowers.

We totally didn't match.

"Come on," I insisted, opening the door. I smiled and then took a running start before jumping into the pool. I came up and laughed.

"Cannonball!" Christian shouted, jumping off the diving board. I quickly swam out of the way as he landed five feet from me.

I laughed. "Don't you dare laugh at me," Christian smiled.

"What are you going to do, flame boy? We're covered in water."

"I'll get you when your sleeping."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You do and you're dead."

"Who wants to play chicken!" Emmett yelled.

Almost everyone said they did except for Alberta and I.

Christian looked at me. "Please say you will because I do not want to be all alone."

Alberta was just watching but Edward was with Tasha and all the other couples of the house were paired up. "Oh, alright. Fine."

"Get on my shoulders," Christian smirked.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

He rolled his eyes and swam over to me. "Get on."

I climbed onto his shoulders and he managed to hold me well. "Tasha last," I said into Christian's ear. "That bitch is mine."

Christian laughed. "That's what I was planning."

"Two great minds think alike," I told him as Emmett and Rosalie came towards us.

"Oh shit," I heard Christian whisper.

I smiled and shoved Rosalie with all my strength. She fell to the bottom of the pool and Emmett pouted, pulling her up. "Oh, babe. I'm sorry," He told her.

I rolled my eyes. Alberta laughed at them and handed them a towel as they got out. Esme pushed Alice off Jasper's shoulders and then Tasha lit her hands on fire as she advanced Esme. Esme's eyes widened and I wasn't so sure if Tasha would harm Esme or not. Esme fell off of Carlisle's shoulders and they got out of the pool. I smiled evilly to Tasha.

"Hello, Tasha."

"You stole my man," she hissed at me and I could see that her anger was real.

"You stole him from me. He broke up with me for you."

"Then I couldn't thank you enough," she said, trying to push me off. I smiled.

"No, I can't thank you."

I shoved her hard and she fell off of Edward's shoulders, crashing into the pool. I slid off of Christian's and laughed.

"That was pretty good," I high fived Christian. "Good team work."

"She's pissed," Christian said.

I shrugged. "I won't touch her again."

"Like pissed, Bella," Christian laughed. "She hates being wet."

She started to strode towards me in the pool.

"Let's call it a truce. You have Dimitri. I don't have to see him ever again. I'm over him. I'm over what we had. Let's just agree to not hate each other and I'll start over," I smiled.

She looked me over. "Fine. My name's Tasha."

"Bella Hathaway."

I smiled and then turned to Christian. "You'll be fine. I'm going to get cleaned up." I looked at the sky and saw the sun was rising. "Yeah, you'll be fine."

I got out of the pool and went to my room. I took a shower and then sat down on my bed. Why did my life have to turn upside down in a week. Because I was in love again. And I knew he didn't like me back. Before I knew it the tears were coming.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think? Flames welcome. And I just want to say, I love it when people tell me what they want to see, so TELL ME PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love Christian and Dimitri, but sadly none of the Vampire Academy characters belong to me:( If you're Richelle Mead, please give me the rights to the story:) I love your books! I LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! It's better than Twilight sorry if you're a Twilight fan. Throughout the story, Twilight will be present, do don't worry:]

* * *

**

Chapter 9:

CPOV:

As soon as Bella made up with Aunt Tasha, she headed inside to get ready for bed. I turned to my Aunt. "Do you know how long she was with Guardian Belikov?"

She shrugged. "I don't care how long."

"Since she came back, before Christmas break. She left for Russia to kill him because he was a Strigoi and returns with him a dhampir again. She risked everything for him and then three days ago finds out that he was cheating on her with you."

Tasha was quiet and I shook my head. "She still loves him, I can tell, but she gave up on him as soon as she found out."

"She doesn't love him," Alice said. "She stopped it all as soon as he broke up with her. She loves someone else instead."

I don't know why, but my heart shattered when I heard Bella was in love with someone else. I liked her, and I didn't really know if she liked me. Jasper talked to me about it when the girls were on their shopping trip. I stayed up until noon on the human schedule thinking about what he said.

"What do you think about Bella?" Jasper asked as soon as the door shut.

I shrugged. "She's cool, Why?"

"I mean, how do you think of her? A friend? A girlfriend? An enemy? A coworker?"

I shrugged again, aware of Edward's hatred in his eyes. I really liked her but I wasn't going to admit that.

"A friend, I guess."

"Such a shame," Jasper muttered to me.

"I know," I smiled back. I knew he could feel my emotions, so he knew I liked Bella. God, why did this have to happen. And then she gets assigned as my guardian. I knew how much that sucked for her and I almost hoped that she didn't accept, but when she did I felt guilty. She wouldn't say no because she was too nice, and because she was taught that Moroi came first.

"So, why don't you do something?"

I looked at Jasper, aware of Edward growling. "Because, she's broken over Belikov. You should have seen her that night."

"I didn't see her, but we could all hear her. I can't believe she went as far as Russia for him."

"Yeah, well, she left Lissa, and she loves Lissa like a sister, for him. She's broken over it still, but she's staying strong for other people's sakes. When she's sleeping I can hear her mutter his name or say that she still loves him."

Jasper sighed. "I can feel the heartbreak still when she's near, but she's getting better as the hours go by. Especially when she's around you."

I shook my head in disbelief. "No, that's not possible."

"Oh, but it is." Jasper heard the phone rang and answered it. "Yes, dear, I talked to him. He's denying it. I'm sure Bella would love going to Victoria Secret," he looked ready to laugh. "No, I'm not mocking you. I love you, yes I'll tell him."

He hung up and looked at me. "Alice said that you have to go to bed."

"I really am not tired," I protested.

"Whatever. And Alice told me to tell you that Bella is fussing over you. She says that Bella's saying, 'Christian will never let me wear this' and 'No. Guardian's can't wear stuff like this' and my favorite. 'I won't have time to even figure out what this is when I guard Christian."

I laughed. "That sounds like her. Do you know what she was talking about?"

"Not even Alice knew, so I don't blame her."

My heart fluttered a little that Bella was thinking about me so much, but I must have been thinking too much about it.

"Fine, well, I'll go to bed now."

"See you later," Emmett smirked, as Jasper and him went into the rec room. I headed up the stairs and closed my bedroom door, looking over to Bella's empty bed.

"Well, that's great for her," I managed to say, a fake smile on my face.

"Dude, you are so dense," I heard Emmett mumbled. Tasha got out of the pool and went over to Alberta. Emmett took her place and put both of his hands on my shoulders. "She's in love with you."

"Emmett!" Alice hissed, Rosalie hit Emmett on the back of the head. "Way to spoil the surprise!"

Bella couldn't like me. I doubted it.

"Dude, accept it and go get your girl," Jasper said.

I smirked. "Thanks."

I got out of the pool and Alberta handed me a towel. I dried off as best I could before walking up to my room. I opened the door slowly and saw Bella, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked softly, shutting the door and walking toward her bed.

She wiped her tears quickly and looked away from me. "N-nothing," her voice cracked.

She curled her knees to her chest, and buried her face in between them. I sat down on her bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

She didn't answer. I didn't think she was going to. Her cries were soft, as if she was holding back and embarassed. Before long, her arms hugged me back and she buried her face in my neck. "Bella, please tell me what's wrong?"

"He doesn't love me," I barely heard her say. I didn't know if she was saying to herself or to me, but I had to say something.

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is!" She mumbled.

"Shh," I soothed her. "He has to love you. Who wouldn't?"

Her cries got softer and she pulled back and looked at me. "You really mean that?"

I smirked. "Why wouldn't I? You're talented and-"

"He doesn't even know," Bella interrupted. "He doesn't know that I love him."

"Then tell him," I said, playing along.

Her eyes looked conflicted. "I can't, because I'm afraid that he doesn't feel the same thing."

I sighed, "Bella, I know everything. Jasper and Alice told me. Hell, even Emmett knew."

Her face snapped up to look at me. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes boring into my blue.

"How much?" She asked.

"Enough," I smiled.

She shook her head. "I can understand if you don't want me to be your guardian anymore. I can maybe get placed with Ralf or Camil-"

"Bella, I want you to stay my guardian. I feel the same thing for you. I love you, Bella. Ever since you left for Russia did I realize it. That's why I left Lissa, because I couldn't ignore my feelings for you."

She looked at me. "You . . . love me?" she whispered.

I recoiled quickly. I started to panic. If she didn't feel the same way, things would get weird. She would quit. "I may not have taken as long as you have, but I think I started to like you when we got assigned as field experience partners. I just ignored it, the feelings I had for you, because I was with Dimitri, but I came back from Russia and then I heard you were single and I've been trying to get you back with Lissa ever since because I didn't know what would happen if I caught you alone or something. And-"

I silenced her when I placed my lips against hers. She was a little shocked at first, but wound her arms around my neck, kissing me back. I pulled her closer to me and then pulled away when I needed air.

She looked at me and smiled a small smile.

"Bella," I said slowly. "I know you're my guardian, but what do you say to being my girlfriend too?"

She bit her lip as if she was thinking and then she smiled. "I'd say I'd love to."

I kissed her lips quickly before noticing the sun rising above the curtains that Bella had made to keep me from harm. She was so sweet and selfless.

"We should get to bed," I told her.

She nodded. "Yeah, and gross! You got my bed all wet!" she laughed.

I shrugged. "You can join me in my bed or you can just suffer in the wetness."

Stupid, Ozera. Did you just offer her to go in your bed? How stupid can you get? You just started to go out like ten seconds ago!

"No offense, but I'd rather suffer in wetness."

"You won't be saying that later when you're freezing," I smiled as I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as I came out, I noticed that she was still up, leaning on the wall, reading a book, as far from the wet part of her bed as possible. That's what I get for not thinking before sitting on her bed with a wet bathing suit.

"What are you reading?"

"Rose left her diary in her room."

"Oh, read it aloud," I laughed.

I sat down on my bed, as far from the pillow as possible, which was exactly across from her.

"Dear Diary, Adrian asked me out today. I'm a little worried about saying yes, because I know what he wants with me. But in the end, I did. I kept telling myself that I can kick his ass if he pulls anything on me." She had to stop, she was laughing so hard.

"Come here," I said, patting the spot next to me as I controlled my laughter. She seemed hesitant got up and handed me the book. We finished what it said in the last few days, before she left.

"Dear Diary, Adrian and I, we're amazing as ever. We've been having sex like nonstop. It's been amazing." I said and then I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I should say that in third person," I said after Bella bust out laughing. "Rose has been having sex like nonstop. It's been amazing for her."

"Much better," she said, biting down her laughter.

She took it and read the last entry. "Dear Diary, I have bad news. I woke up this morning and Alice came in with a knowing look in her eye. She handed me a plastic bag and there was a pregnancy test. I took it and five minutes later- Oh my god!" Bella whispered.

She turned to me. "She's pregnant!"

My eyes widened. "Does Adrian know?" I asked, skimming down the page.

She finished reading it and shook her head. "She says she's going to tell him before they leave for Court."

"The queen will be pissed," I smiled.

"You think?" Bella said, a little shocked that Rose was pregnant.

I wrapped my arm around my shoulders. "Rose is a strong girl. And I'm sure Lissa will be fine with Belikov while she's gone."

Bella nodded into my side and we started to read her diary from the beginning. I passed it to Bella, but she wasn't answering. I looked down at her and saw she was sleeping. I smiled to myself and gently laid her down on my bed. I laid down next to her and placed my arm around her, pulling her close to me. I just got her and I wasn't going to lose her, ever.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think? Flames welcome. And I just want to say, I love it when people tell me what they want to see, so TELL ME PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I love Christian and Dimitri, but sadly none of the Vampire Academy characters belong to me:( If you're Richelle Mead, please give me the rights to the story:) I love your books! I LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! It's better than Twilight sorry if you're a Twilight fan. Throughout the story, Twilight will be present, do not worry:)

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

CPOV:

I woke up early, just as the sun was up and saw that Bella was still sleeping. I smiled and watched her sleep. She was holding my arm to her as if for warmth and I pulled the covers closer over her. I inhaled her sweet scent and saw something move in the room. I sat up instantly, ready to use defensive magic if I had to.

"Who's there?" I asked quietly, trying not to wake Bella.

"How dare you take her from me!" I heard a voice grumble from Bella's side of the room. I turned only to be swallowed into darkness. They had knocked me unconscious.

BPOV:

I woke up when the sun was well gone and noticed I was in Christian's bed. I flew up instantly and saw that he was no where in the room, not in the bathroom either. I put my hair into a bun and flew down the stairs. "Where the hell are you, Ozera?" I muttered to myself.

I checked the living room, the rec room, and the kitchen. I found Alice, rocking back and forth in the corner muttering. When I got closer, I heard what she was saying.

"She's going to kill me. He's going to kill him. I'm going to strangle him. She's going to kill him. Then she's going to kill me! He's going to die and so he and me and her!"

"Alice," I muttered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Edward," She said immediately.

"What about him? Where's Christian?" Realization clicked into my head. "Edward has Christian."

She nodded. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I couldn't see him! Its all fuzzy and I can barely see you! I'm so sorry!"

"Where are they now?" I asked, getting my stake out of my back pocket.

"I can't see!" Alice wailed, clinging onto me desperately.

"Alice let go. I need to find Christian."

She let go immediately. "I'll help. Jasper can track smells too. Jasper!"

He was next to me in an instant and smirked. "Have a nice nap, Bella?"

"Christian's missing. Edward took him. If Christian doesn't come back alive I don't know what will happen, but it won't be good," I muttered darkly. I flew to my room and put on my tennis shoes before walking downstiars and turning to Jasper. "I need you to help me find him."

Jasper smiled. "Anything for my little sis."

I smiled and grabbed my jacket on the way to the front door. "Get on my back Bella," Jasper said.

I looked at him, unsure. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and before I had a choice swooped me up and over his shoulders, onto his back. I gave a startled gasp as he started to run and follow a scent. Alice was close behind and gave glances in all directions.

"Jasper, think of nothing. Edward has to be near. I smell him strongly."

Something dropped inbetween Alice and Jasper, right on top of me. I let go of Jasper immediately and kicked at whatever it was. They grabbed my leg and twisted it painfully until I was on the ground. I growled and hopped back up, ignoring the pain. I punched and kicked until I was so tired I almost gave up. And then I heard a noise. One I was hoping to hear all night.

"Bella!" it was the voice of only one person I wanted to come right now, even though it was against protocall.

"Ozera, get out of here," I said low enough that I knew he heard.

Jasper and Alice had run back to get the family's help and I was left to fight of Edward alone. I heard him give a vicious growl and then he was on Christian, his mouth poised at his neck. "NO!" I screamed.

Edward froze and looked at me. "I'll trade myself if Christian can get home safely, to the Academy, never to be touched by you ever again."

"Bella, no!" Christian started to say before Edward grabbed his throat.

Just as Christian's hands blazed, Edward hit him on the head and I took a step forward. "Stop!" I shouted. "Leave Christian alone and take me instead."

"I'll just take both of you," Edward growled.

I gasped as he was on me in seconds and then I blacked out.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think? Flames welcome. And I just want to say, I love it when people tell me what they want to see, so TELL ME PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I love Christian and Dimitri, but sadly none of the Vampire Academy characters belong to me:( If you're Richelle Mead, please give me the rights to the story:) I love your books! I LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! It's better than Twilight sorry if you're a Twilight fan. Throughout the story, Twilight will be present, do not worry:)

* * *

**

Chapter 11:

BPOV:

I woke up sometime later and all the events that happened came crashing back to me. There was a fire over in the corner and with that I could see Christian, sitting against the wall. He appeared asleep.

"Christian," I whispered. He didn't stir.

"Ah, Bella, you're awake!"

I looked to my left and saw Edward walking towards me. I struggled against the restraints, but I felt really weak.

"Where are we?"

"We are in a cave."

"I figured that out, dumbass. What day is it?"

"If you're asking how long you've been here, the answer is five."

I paled and looked at Christian. "Are you insane? You can kill him that way!"

He looked at me, alarmed. "What?"

"He needs to feed, everyday! If he doesn't feed his body gets weak until it just shuts down!"

Edward looked at me, his eyes hard. "He can die for all I care."

"Let me go and let him feed. I can let him feed off of me if I have to."

Edward didn't notice that I was getting my restraints untied, so I stilled. "Why do you have us here?"

"Because I love you."

"So you plan on killing Christian to have me?"

"It sounded better in my head."

"You think!" I shouted.

I stood up and rushed to Christian's side before Edward could stop me. "Christian?" I asked. I felt his pulse, and thank god there was one. "Ozera, wake the fuck up. If you die on me I'll get fired. Wake the hell up!" I shouted.

He stirred. "Bella?"

"Are you okay? Do you need to feed?"

I was prepared to offer myself, but Christian was on my neck before I even made a move to offer. He sank his fangs in and I sighed. He pulled back with a horrified expression. "Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I've just been starving for days and-"

"You need more, Ozera. That was barely a meal," I managed to say, still on the enodrphines from his saliva. He looked at me and shook his head.

"You're weak already."

I leaned into him, exposing my neck, and he couldn't resist. He drank from the still open wound and I closed my eyes, sighing again.

"Will you please stop doing that to my Bella?" Edward asked, breaking me from my paradise and Christian broke away. "She is still human."

"I am not human and I am not yours."

Edward grabbed me and pulled me to the other side of the room. I heard my ankle snap and I knew instantly it was broken. I grunted in pain and bit my lip. "Bella, love, are you okay?"

"Get the hell away from me," I hissed.

I took my shoe off slowly and saw that my ankle was swollen already. "Great, just what we needed."

"Dude, you have to let her go, take her to the hospital," Christian said, trying to get over to me. Edward hissed at him and Christian froze.

I gave Christian a look. "Fire," I mouthed with Edward's back to me.

Christian got in, thankfully, and got closer to the fire. "This is really warm," he sighed.

Edward looked at me, pain etched into his face. "What hurts?"

"My ankle, dumb ass," I growled.

That bought Christian time as Edward examined my ankle. Edward turned into an inferno and let out a furious yelp. I scurried away, but cried out in pain. "Bella," Christian whispered as I stilled my movements. "I'm fine. Go and find the Cullen's. They're looking for us. They should have found us. Has Adrian visited your dreams?"

He nodded. "I told him that Edward had us. We didn't know where and we still don't."

I nodded. "We must have gotten in a car, so we need to go out there, walk around. Try to find a road."

I placed a hand on the wall and tried to get up. I let out a shaky laugh. "It's always me, isn't it?"

He offered his hand and I grabbed on, pulling myself up. "Thanks," I breathed. I bit my lip as I tried to make the pain in my ankle subside.

"Lean on me," he commanded. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'll squash you."

"I'm a guy that works out. You can't squash me."

I managed a small laugh. "Just get us out of here, Ozera, and help me walk in the process."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into his side, stealing a glance at Edward's ashes. "Let's go," Christian said softly.

I nodded and we walked out of the entrance of the cave. Well, we're screwed! I thought as soon as I saw where we were. Very screwed indeed.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think? Flames welcome. And I just want to say, I love it when people tell me what they want to see, so TELL ME PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I love Christian and Dimitri, but sadly none of the Vampire Academy characters belong to me:( If you're Richelle Mead, please give me the rights to the story:) I love your books! I LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! It's better than Twilight sorry if you're a Twilight fan. Throughout the story, Twilight will be present, do not worry:)

* * *

**

Chapter 12:

CPOV:

I looked around and whistled. "We are screwed!" I said, making each word distinct and its own.

"You think?" Bella shouted. She hobbled against the rocks and sat down. "We have to get to a main road or far enough into the forest for them to see. Alice will have visions of us, posibly together. But if we split up, which is something we can't do, she'll be able to see us clearly. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Christian, go to the bottom of the mountian and don't plan anything at all. Just think about getting to the bottom of this mountain. I'll never make it that far with this god damned ankle."

I turned to her. "You're crazy! What if one of those vampires is hunting and drains me!"

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen," was her only response.

I sighed and started to climb down the rocks. By the time I reached the bottom, I saw the pixie and Jasper.

"Bella's up there, broken ankle," I explained.

"Where's Edward?"

"Dead," I said simply.

Alice climbed up on the mountain and reached Bella. She slung her on her back and jumped down. I laughed as Bella gave a soft scream.

Alice took off and I was slung over Jasper's shoulder.

"Dude, let's never, ever speak of this again," I told Jasper as we stopped at the Cullen house.

"Agreed." Jasper said, shaking my hand.

We walked inside and Lissa ran over to Bella's ankle.

"Lissa, don't-" Bella started.

"So how are you going to train with a broken ankle?" Lissa asked, pushing one of Bella's buttons. She knew it too. Bella relies on trainings.

"Fine," Bella huffed.

I chuckled and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked.

"Dead," Bella and I said at the same time.

"How?" Carlisle asked. "He was considerably stronger than you."

"The idiot made a fire in the middle of the cave."

They didn't seem to get it. I made a fire ball appear in my hands. The funniest expression crossed their faces and I enjoyed it. "I control fire. He fears fire. Put two and two together."

"It's my fault really," Bella said. "I'm sorry," she said to all of the Cullen's.

"Why are you sorry? He was going to kill Christian and then you once he realized that he never could win your love," Pixie said.

Bella shrugged. "He was your brother, Alice. He was all of your brothers and your son, Esme, Carlisle. I think I deserve to say I'm sorry. I don't care if he was going to kill us he was still close to you."

"I would have killed him if you two didn't," Emmett said.

I smirked, "Lucky me, then."

"Do you always have to take away my fun?" Emmett teased.

"Yup," I said, keeping my cool.

After Bella was healed, we all packed our things. Bella sighed and I turned to her. "What's wrong?'

"It's nothing. It's just, we're going back to the Academy. Where are we going after that?"

I bit my lip and kept packing. "Chicago."

"Really?" She asked, and she sounded. . . excited? I looked at her and her eyes were lit up, like she was totally ecstatic.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"I've always wanted to go there," she said seriously. "I mean, I might have been once or twice, but to just be there! It's my favorite city in the entire world."

I smiled. "That makes two of us."

She jumped on her suit case to get it closed and I was laughing.

"It's not funny! I have too much shit!"

"Language!" I heard someone shout.

"Sorry, Esme!" Bella laughed.

I rolled my eyes and shut her luggage before taking her in my arms. I loved the feel of her in my arms. It was so right. It was so nice. It felt great. It felt. . . natural.

I kissed her lightly, but it turned more heated and she placed her arms around my neck.

"I could get used to this," Bella whispered.

I smirked. "We've got time."

"Lots of time," she smiled back. She placed a chaste kiss on my lips before ducking out of my arms and shoving the rest of her clothes in my half-full suitcase. "What?" She asked when she saw my confused expression.

"You just put your clothes in my suitcase."

"I know. I don't have any more room and yours is half-full. I think it makes perfect sense, but whatever."

She shut my suitcase and carried them downstairs while I just stood there, dumb struck.

How much shopping did she do these few weeks? I thought incredulous. And who the hell's money did she use?

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think? Flames welcome. And I just want to say, I love it when people tell me what they want to see, so TELL ME PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I love Christian and Dimitri, but sadly none of the Vampire Academy characters belong to me:( If you're Richelle Mead, please give me the rights to the story:) I love your books! I LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! It's better than Twilight sorry if you're a Twilight fan. Throughout the story, Twilight will be present, do not worry:)

* * *

**

"I know. I don't have any more room and yours is half-full. I think it makes perfect sense, but whatever."

She shut my suitcase and carried them downstairs while I just stood there, dumb struck.

How much shopping did she do these few weeks? I thought incredulous. And who the hell's money did she use?

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

BPOV:

I rolled out of Christian's room on my still sore ankle with all our luggage. I had way too much shit. I set it by the door and went back up to the bedroom.

"Where the hell did you get the money to buy that shit?"

"Language, Christian," I smiled.

"Whatever," Christian mumbled.

"And to answer your question, the Cullen's bought it for me after many protests, and I paid for most of it. This Victoria Secret crap, I made Alice get. I was not wasting my money on shit I'll never wear."

"You'll use it eventually, Bella!" Alice shouted.

"Eff you, Alice! Eff you!" I shouted back.

I just heard six sets of laughter in response.

"Are you offering!" Alice smiled, appearing at the door.

I grinned, "You know I am!"

I heard Emmett's laugh and suddenly he was behind her. "I have to see this!"

I rolled my eyes, "Come here, Alice. Let's show them what they're missing."

She laughed and was on top of me in seconds. "God! I was kidding!" I mumbled. I placed a hand over my mouth and started to attack her hand.

To anyone observing, it looked like we were making out.

"Fuck, that's hot," Christian mumbled.

"That's fucking gold! Let me get the camera!" Emmett said.

He ran off and came back with a camera. I rolled my eyes and started to attack Alice. She was laughing so hard that I thought they would hear it. She rolled so that she was on top of me and I smirked.

"I like a woman in charge."

"God!" Christian and Emmett groaned. "This is so not working!"

Alice got up and then helped me up. I glared at Emmett and Christian. "You two are fucking perverts. I do not want to hear it, at all! Fuck you two. Alice let's go somewhere more private."

She laughed, "No, jealousy is not a turn on in my husband. I've got to go tell him it was just a joke."

"That's what you think!" I shouted after her.

Christian attacked me, and we fell to the ground. "What the fuck!" I said, glaring at Christian.

"This is even better!" Emmett said, keeping the camera trained on me and Ozera.

"Emmett, get the fuck out of here!" I growled. I pulled away from Christian and smirked. "Pretty forward, don't you think?"

Christian shrugged, "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Male hormones."

"Tell me about it," Christian mumbled. He dashed to the bathroom and I did not want to know what was going on in there. I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs. The plane was here and ready to take everyone. I met up with Lissa, Adrian, Rose, and Alberta by the front door.

I pulled Rose aside. "Did you tell Adrian?"

"How the hell did you know?"

"You may have left your diary here. . . and Christian and I may or may not have read it."

She growled, "How dare you! If you say anything to Adrian I will kick your ass!"

"I don't doubt you but it may not be good for you," I smirked.

She made a move for me but I easily dodged it. "We're getting on the plane soon. Tell him then, and if something happens, I'll be there to comfort you."

She looked at me with wide eyes, "You think something will happen?'

I shook my head quickly, "No! I know for a fact that Adrian loves you a lot. This can't change that much."

After we said our goodbyes to the Cullen's, we boarded the plane. Adrian and Rose went up front to talk and I stayed with everyone else, Christian sitting right next to me, his arm around my shoulder.

"So," Lissa smirked, "What happened after we left?"

"We sort of got together?" I said, but it came out as a question.

"It is about time!" Lissa shouted.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up."

"You shut up," Lissa smiled.

"No, you shut up," I smirked.

We kept going for like ten minutes before Christian clamped a hand down over my mouth. "How about you both shut up?" he laughed.

Rose came running up to me, tears in her eyes. "I hope your happy!"

I shoved Christian off of me and chased after her. "What the hell happened?"

"He broke up with me, saying he never wanted children and that this would just come between us and the queen would hate it! I hope your happy!"

"So, telling him later would have affected this, how? He would have reacted the same way, Rose. And you know most Moroi don't stay with the Dhampir. Just take the baby to be living in Court with you. The queen would allow it if Lissa asked for it. Then start up your trainings. And Rose, this isn't anyone's fault. This is just what Moroi do to our kind. Don't worry about it."

"I just was dumped by my boyfriend because I'm pregnant with his child!"

"Rose, this happened for a reason," I whispered. "Don't think anything of it. Just go about your day like a normal day, but you should tell Alberta and Lissa, at least."

"I-I can't."

"Do you want me to tell them for you?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and tears bubbled over. I hugged her to me and she just cried. I may not be super close to my sister, but she was hurting and I was the only one to comfort her. "I'm going to go tell the others, stay here, okay?"

She nodded and sat down. I walked over to Lissa and Alberta, grabbing them and pulling them into the corner. "What's wrong?"

"Rose wanted me to tell you. Adrian broke up with Rose."

"Why?" Lissa asked. "They were perfect for each other!"

"Rose is pregnant, with Adrian," I whispered.

"What?" Alberta asked.

"Rose is pregnant with Adrian."

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think? Flames welcome. And I just want to say, I love it when people tell me what they want to see, so TELL ME PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I love Christian and Dimitri, but sadly none of the Vampire Academy characters belong to me:( If you're Richelle Mead, please give me the rights to the story:) I love your books! I LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! It's better than Twilight sorry if you're a Twilight fan. Throughout the story, Twilight will be present.**

* * *

"Rose is pregnant, with Adrian's baby," I whispered.

"What?" Alberta asked.

"Rose is pregnant with Adrian's baby."

* * *

The girls comforted Rose while I ran off to find Adrian. He was sitting in first class, with a glass of scotch.

"You better have a fucking good explanation," I growled at him. He jumped.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rose being pregnant with your fucking child," I growled at him. "Tell me, right now, why you broke up with her."

"Because if Tatiana finds out, then I'll lose it all!"

"Fuck Tatiana!" I hissed. "Why would you break up with Rose?"

"Because I can't lose my money!" He shouted. I glared at him.

"Do you love Rose at all?"

"Of course."

"Would you want to have your child raised hating you?"

"No."

"That's just what you did, breaking up with her."

"I did not!" Adrian replied hotly.

I sighed, "You did."

He knew i was right, but wouldn't admit it.

"And if you love her anything like how much she loves you, then you'll go back to her and work through everything that can happen together!"

"It's not that simple!"

"Why the hell isn't it?'

"Because. . ."

"Exactly. There is no excuse!"

"Because Tatiana already has me in line to marry someone," he said quietly so that I almost didn't hear him.

"What?" I whispered. "Who?"

"Lissa."

I shook my head, "You need to see Rose, sit down with her, and talk her through it."

"I-I can't."

"You can and you will. Rose! Come here, please!" I shouted. Rose sniffled a couple of times and appeared in the doorway, red rimmed eyes.

"What?" she said, somewhat harshly, glaring at Adrian.

"You two need to talk this through, and Ivashkov, I will know if you don't tell her, but talk her through it, work something out."

He nodded shortly and took a long drink from his scotch. I shut the door to give them privacy and sat down next to Ozera.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"You'll find out in soon enough."

"Tell me," he begged.

"Hell no," I smiled.

"Please!"

"Drop it."

"I'll give you whatever you want."

"No thanks," I smirked.

He growled. "Fine."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bags as the plane landed. I hopped out and turned to Lissa as Rose came out of the room, a soft smile on her lips.

"Well?" I questioned Rose.

"We talked about it and since the arrangement thing won't work between us, as you know, he'll still be there with her, so we can visit and the kid will know."

I smiled and hugged her. "Told you it would work out!"

"I should have listened," she sighed.

"So, its not your fault," I assured her. "Just deal with him as best as you can."

"Where are you and Christian going to?" Lissa asked.

"Chicago, I think," I sighed. "So far."

"Not as far as you might think," Lissa smiled. "It's so much better than Montana."

"True that," I laughed.

Christian came up to me, "Pack your things. Aunt Tasha's driving us to the airport tonight for our flight."

I sighed, "That bitch?"

"Is related to me," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "I see past that, and you better be lucky. And if you really want to piss of Dimitri, call him Uncle Dimka."

Christian laughed, "Will do."

Rose and Lissa gave me questioning glances. "What? Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I can't make his life hell."

"Right, right. Well, I'm going to miss you!" Rose cried.

"I'll miss you too, sis."

"You have to call every day!" Lissa sniffled.

"Every week, because my phone bill will be outrageous."

She laughed, "Alright, every week."

I smiled and they left so that I could go to my room. I packed everything in my last bag and slung it over my shoulder as there was a knock at the door.

"What?" I called.

"Are you ready?" Christian asked.

I looked around and walked out of my room. "Hell yes."

"You seem excited," he grinned.

"Very much so."

He wound his arm around my waist and I looked up at him, grinning. "Tanya might ground you is she sees this."

"She has no control over me anymore."

"Sure does," I heard Tanya laugh as she opened the front door.

I rolled my eyes. "Told you," I teased.

"So, you and him, interesting," Tanya observed.

"How are you and Dimitri?" Christian asked before I could.

"Good, good," she said absently. I rolled my eyes and got in the van, throwing my bags in the back.

Christian got in next to me and I saw Dimitri in the front seat, driving. How weird this will be?

"So, to Chicago, huh?" Dimitri asked.

"Um, yeah," Christian said.

"Belikov, shut up and drive," I snapped.

"Belikov, huh? Remember when you called me Dimitri, Roza?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Christian, who was watching me. "I remember, and remember when you bit me multiple times in Russia? When you tried to turn me? Keep snapping at me, I got more."

He flinched, "We agreed to never speak about that again."

"Oops, it slipped," I smirked. Christian was trying to hide his laughter.

"Oops is right," Dimitri growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, and I have scars, just so you know."

Christian pulled down my neck line and moved my hair so that you could see the bite marks.

"Shit, man," Christian said to Dimitri, who looked at the rear view mirror and saw my neck. His fists tightened on the steering wheel and I saw his knuckled turn white.

"Shit is right," I said in a bitchy tone. "Now, drive."

He hit the gas and we left that place. We made our way towards the Montana air port where my new life would start. I prayed to god that Alice wouldn't see this and move there too. They're family has done enough damage.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think? Flames welcome. And I just want to say, I love it when people tell me what they want to see, so TELL ME PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I love Christian and Dimitri, but sadly none of the Vampire Academy characters belong to me:( If you're Richelle Mead, please give me the rights to the story:) I love your books! I LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! It's better than Twilight sorry if you're a Twilight fan. Throughout the story, Twilight will be present.**

* * *

Christian pulled down my neck line and moved my hair so that you could see the bite marks.

"Shit, man," Christian said to Dimitri, who looked at the rear view mirror and saw my neck. His fists tightened on the steering wheel and I saw his knuckled turn white.

"Shit is right," I said in a bitchy tone. "Now, drive."

He hit the gas and we left that place. We made our way towards the Montana air port where my new life would start. I prayed to god that Alice wouldn't see this and move there too. They're family has done enough damage.

* * *

"Bye Aunt Tasha. Bye Uncle Dimka," Christian said, hugging them.

I bust out laughing, "Oh, that was good."

He smirked at me and I nodded to the couple. "See ya, hopefully never, but Tasha comes with the territory."

Christian rolled his eyes and put his arm around me. "You love it, you'll get used to it if you don't."

I muttered something about bitchy aunts stealing boyfriends, causing Christian to laugh as we got on the plane. I sat next to him, in first class - just so you know - and fell into a comfortable routine. Glancing around, finding exits, eating, glancing around, nap, glancing around, and then lastly - kissing my boyfriend. Life.

"So, where are we staying?" I asked him.

"Above the pizzaria that is now ours."

"Pizzaria?"

"Yeah, I'm opening a pizzaria, and considering I control fire, it will be easy. You've never had pizza until you've had Chicago pizza."

"It sounds good."

"It tastes even better," Christian said seriously.

I smiled, "So you've lived here before?"

He nodded, "When I was little. This is where my parents lived before they changed."

"Oh," I mumbled. "So, you have good memories here."

"You have bad?" Christian asked.

"Psi-hounds attacked Lissa, Rose and I here, when we left school for the first time. But, its good. This pizzaria better be good, because I'll be eating the food before it get served."

He rolled his eyes, "You do that."

"So, we live above it? Like a loft."

"Exactly. You'll like it. Promise."

"There's no other room is there? Like, no other family can move in up there?"

He laughed, "Worried about the Cullen's?"

"Yes!" I gasped. "What if they follow us there!"

"I don't have a problem with the rest of them, but no. No one else can move in. It's just two floors."

"Good."

He snorted, "You are a paranoid litle creature."

I rolled my eyes and snuggled into his side. "The big bad monsters might hurt me."

He put his arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer. "They won't get anywhere near you, in a harmful manner, as long as I can help it."

"You are really reassuring," I muttered, sarcastically.

"That's why you love me," he laughed softly.

"That I do," I smiled.

"That I do as well," he chuckled. I rested my head on his shoulder and he sighed. "I never want this to end."

"Me neither," I agreed quietly. I drifted off to sleep, in the arms of the man I love.

**

* * *

**

Review and tell me what you think? Flames welcome. And I just want to say, I love it when people tell me what they want to see, so TELL ME PLEASE!


	16. Chapter 16

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
